Fairy Tail (Irreplaceable Love)
by DerbyDevil
Summary: A dreadful present, and a suffering past. Unable to bare the grief and the lost of her loved ones, Lucy chooses to change fate and alter the course of history. All came for a price, as all actions came with consequences. But to Lucy, all is worth the equal price if it meant to see her lovable family, once more. (Nalu and other ships moment. Rated M, in just in case)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: As The Ocean Dyes In Red, As The World Fell in Darkness, There's always The Guidance Of The Stars**

Red.

The endless color of red stretches as far as the eye can see. The once glamours night sky, filled with tiny jewels and a luminous pearl immersed with smoke and the reflection of crimson.

Smoke filled within the areas, as rumbles and stones topple down from once an exquisite architecture. Sea of flames burns passionately covering the ground, as bodies become one as mountains, reaching high to the illusional heaven, as others fallen down to the face of hell. Swords sheath deep into the bloody soil as it awaits its decaying master. The fire burns, as it continues to consume its victim.

The sky is sleeping as tears have fallen, voices have cried, yet time can't be returned, especially on a battlefield.

A sound of footstep walks through the battlefield. A walking corpse drenched in crimson color, filled with scars and bruises. And most of all, a tattered sleeve covered in red, with the wind blowing harshly as only the sleeve and the flowing blonde hair fly with the wind. The eyes of the corpse lost its light but still continues to wander as it follows the voices of the dead.

"Where are you?" The walking corpse cries in sorrow. "Where are you?"

The walking corpse continues to repeat and wanders through the battlefield.

"Where are you?!" The sorrowful cries shed a crimson tear. "Natsu! Gray! Happy! Levy! Gajeel! Juvia! Wendy! Everyone!"

The echoes vibrant the battlefield. As there's only cries and death can answer the corpses' call. "Natsu!"

The corpse shrieks for one more time, to hear the voice that it wants to hear. But as the time and time again, there's only silence that greets the walking corpse. The crimson tears shed a waterfall, as there's no one answered its call.

"Where are you?!" The corpse continues to wander, as tears continue to shed "Don't..leave me."

* * *

Location: Worth Woodsea

The cities continue to cry day after day, night after night. Times passes before anyone knew it.

"Sister!" shouted a girl happily as her tiny hands hold a blue iris flower towards a female with long, blonde hair along with white bandage wrapped around her head, with her fragile back facing the girl sitting on a boulder wearing a black cloak. Along by her side, was a man dressed in black with orange hair, like the color of the sun.

The girl wears a simple pink dress, has deep blue hair tied up in low pigtails, to match her cuteness, as it also portrays her bright, shimmering amber eyes.

Upon hearing a sweet, brimming voice the female turned around. The female turned around, as it shows the white bandage wrapped around her eye area, and showing her pale complex and a scar that runs from the corner of her right cheek that stopped once it almost reached to her bandage. Her body is covered in thick layers of black coat, as her arms were covered, as her feet can be seen, as only wearing open-toed sandals.

The man beside her, also looked towards the direction of the little girl, as it reveals a man wearing a bright red tie to match his outfit and astonishing handsome face, with blue shades covering his eyes. With his spiky orange hair, shooting out every direction, framing his face, as there are pairs of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears.

"Nadia." said the young woman, as her voice was so fragile yet sweet at the same time. "What are you doing here?" The woman slightly tilting her head to the right and have a small smile on her face.

"Here!" said Nadia holding up the flowers towards the woman. "It's for you!"

Even with her sight covered with bandages, the woman let out a smile and sensed Nadia holding a flower in her hands. A sense of a tiny bit of magic in it. She left her left hand and reached towards the mystical flower.

"What flower is this, Nadia?" asked the woman curious.

"Iris!" answered Nadia proudly. "It's a blue iris!"

Upon hearing Nadia's response, the woman once again smiled, as the man in the suit walked towards Nadia bending his knees as his eyes are met with amber eyes. He smiles at Nadia and ruffled her hair as Nadia looked at him with a big smile.

"Thank you, for the gift." said the woman with a very gentle voice, as it almost broke the man in black suit's heart.

After a few minutes of talking with Nadia, Nadia was then called out by a boy who is slightly older than her. Similar feature appearance as Nadia, but he has short spiky hair and just wearing a simple white shirt and pants, waving and shouting at Nadia's name.

Nadia waved goodbye to the two people, with the woman using her left hand as the man used his right. The man watched the two children faded away from his sight, before returning his eyes back to the woman who already has her head turn forward, feeling the gentle breeze rushing towards her face. As her left hand still holds the blue iris.

" Do you know what blue iris symbolize, Loke?" asked the woman, as her voice is as gentle as before.

Loke smiled at the woman and replied, "Iris itself symbolize royalty, faith, wisdom, hope, and valor." He continues, "Yet, when it comes to blue in general, it symbolizes hope."

The woman smiled, "That's correct." Her voice seems almost shattering to Loke's ears. "It symbolizes...hope." As right she finished it, her body trembles. "Hope." Her bandage shows a taint of wetness from her eye area.

Loke saw the woman in front of her breaking down, he quickly acts and embraced her from the front. He wrapped his right hand on her thin waist and the other caressing her smooth, blonde hair. He tightens his brace. " Don't lose hope, Lucy. We are here for you."

With those words, Lucy silently cries in the arms of her beloved friend.

Moments has passed, as Lucy can feel the warmth of the sun dies down. She didn't know how long she was in Loke's arms, as they can only hug in silence.

"Thank you, Loke," Lucy said as she has her head buried in Loke's left shoulder.

"Anytime, princess. Anytime," replied Loke as he gently placed a kiss on Lucy's hair. "Let's go back to the others." Pulling away from the hug, and seeing Lucy nodded her head in a response.

* * *

Location: Worth Woodsea (Woodsea Village)

"We don't have a girl name, Lucy!" Shouted an elderly man. "And even if we do, we won't hand her over to you disgusting, bloodthirsty murders!" He slammed his cane, as it makes contact with the dirt.

The crowd behind him angrily agreed.

"You mere humans dare defy us?!" Barked a girl with midnight hair that nearly touches the ground, and two horns appeared on the side of her head, with brimming, sharp crimson eyes.

"Demons or not, gods or not, enemies or not!" The elderly man slammed his cane down once more, "You don't rule over us! And I'll say this again! Even if there is a girl named Lucy, I won't hand you over, as families don't betray their own!"

"Families, huh." said girl as her voice darkens, as she begins to unsheath her swords that was resting beside her right waist, as the blade shines mirroring the crowd. Yet as even when the sword is drawn, the group didn't even quiver a single bit.

"Scare us if you have too, torture us if you have too, kill us if you have too! ." stated the elderly man standing straight and tall, "Our answer is still the same!"

The crowd cheered once more.

Then a laugh is heard, causing the crowd to face their attention to a child boy with short, deep lavender hair and the same crimson eyes, and bat-like wings attached to his tiny back.

"I have never, ever seen this idiotic human before!" said the boy as he smirked, "Enough talking Alice if they don't give us the girl, let's take it by force!" His eyes glow deep red, "Let's play!"

* * *

Location: Worth Woodsea (Forest)

Tiny, small footstep is heard, rhythm with beats and motion.

"Loke," Lucy quietly said.

Loke walking beside Lucy hummed in response as his eyes glanced towards Lucy.

"I was wondering if there is a thing called hope." Lucy continues, as her left hand held the blue iris. "Like, does it still exist within the present we are in today?"

Loke let out a silent sigh through his nose and plays a smile on his lips to make his voice sound a bit joyous. "In my opinion, there is." He continues, "Even if the world seems to end, in the darkest day or darkest night there's always light guiding the lost lambs way."

Loke continues as he stares at the night sky, "Just like the stars that are in the sky."

"Stars?"

"That's correct princess." said Loke, "Remember how when the night came along, there will always be the moon and the stars glittering in the sky?"

Lucy nodded in response.

Upon Loke seeing Lucy's response, he continues as he let out a smile. "Well, that's the light. The light that the moon and stars give us, is the hope that shines in the darkness."

Lucy smiled at Loke's response, "Is that so?"

"Are you doubting me, Princess?" questioned Loke

"Maybe," answered Lucy, as she still has a small smile on her lips.

"Hey! I may not be a genius but I am s-" Loke's words were cut off as a scream echoed in the forest.

Lucy and Loke's movement suddenly came to a halt as another thrilling scream echoes as it reaches to their ears.

"That's..!" Without further ado, Lucy starts sprinting into actions, running towards where the screams coming from.

"Lucy!" Shouted Loke chasing after Lucy, as Lucy was then tripped by a rock and fell face down to the dirt ground. Loke quickly acts and rush towards Lucy's side pulling her up.

"That, that voice!" Said, Lucy, as her face showed grief and worry, "That's Sara's voice! "Something is happening within the village!"

Lucy then grip tightly on Loke's hand with her left hand, "Loke!"

Loke already understood what Lucy wants and starts carrying her bridal style. "Hold tight!" With that comment, Lucy's left arm wrapped tightly around Loke's neck as Loke starts making a mad dash towards the scream.

Yet, the closer they got, Lucy felt something inside of her twist and turned as Loke's shoulders became tensed.

"This feeling, Loke its!"

"I know, it's them," replied Loke as he gritted his teeth.

As the feeling that Lucy and Loke felt increased, also the feeling of warmth contacting on their skin came along. Follow by the smell of smoke, and the strong meal lingers in the air.

Lucy's grip around Loke's neck tightens even more as Loke can feel the uneasiness coming from her. And sooner or later, Loke's eyes were filled with a sea of flames as his feet came to a halt.

"Lok-e?" Questioned Lucy with a hint of concern, as she turns her head to the right as she was embraced with a tremendous amount of heat.

"Loke," said Lucy with a hint of anger and anxiety. "Put me down."

Yet, instead of listening to Lucy, he grips his hands tighter on Lucy's body.

"Put me down!" Barked Lucy as her emotions are becoming unstable.

Yet Loke once again didn't obey, as his views were fixed on the crimson sea of his former friends laying on the ground, with the fire devouring everything behind it.

With Loke unable to respond to Lucy's request, Lucy can only pull her away from Loke's chest, which caused her to stumble her landing and fell to her knees.

Loke stumbles a bit back as well. "Lucy!"

The moment Lucy fell to her knees, her left hand made a contact with a substance like water, with a strong smell of metal follows next.

Lucy's left-hand trembles, as she kept touching the substance desperately hoping that her guess was wrong. Until it made contact with a wrinkled, hand, emitting its last warmth.

"No no no no no!" cried Lucy as she scrambled towards the body and held it in her left arms. She held it tightly towards her chest, as she couldn't control her whimpers and sob.

While in Loke's eyes, Lucy was holding an elderly old man, bleeding out from his mouth as he kept the blank stares and unmoving body. Looking ahead of Lucy, was a sea of body drenched in crimson.

Loke then looked at the sky, with tiny jewels shimmering in light starts to fade, as the moon covered in smoke. And before he knew it, a single heart-wrenching scream resonates in the sea of flames.

* * *

 **Seven Months Later**

"It's time, Lucy," said Loke with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'll be going now, everyone," said Lucy as she placed a small smile on her lips, as her right hand reached out, covered in bandages, without letting a single skin exposed as she touched the wooden cross littered with blue iris in front and a stone plate, each engraved with names.

Lucy, now looked more womanly, as her blonde hair is longer with the edges shows the color of crimson. Her eyes are once more bandaged by the white cloth, as scar still remains the same on her face, including the black cloak she's wearing.

Lucy then finally let go of the grave and state, "I'll change everything, I promise."

And with that, Lucy turned around and walked towards Loke. And the moment she did, a gentle breeze came along, as a voice reached towards Lucy's ears, [ _Good Luck, Lucy!_ ]

Lucy then stopped as she turned around back to the grave, where there stood no one, as there are only the grave and the blue iris. Lucy only smiled and replied, "Thank you."

"Lucy?" Question Loke as he noticed Lucy isn't walking anymore.

Lucy turned and face him as she slightly shakes her head. "It's nothing." And continues to walk towards Loke who waited for her to catch up.

"So, are you ready?" questioned Loke walking beside Lucy, with a hint of concern.

"Same goes to you." said Lucy, "Are you ready though?"

Loke lifts his right hand and ran through his hair, "I am a bit nervous."

Lucy chuckles, "You should be." She continues, "After all, this is the second time we are doing this. And let's pray that it will work." Her voice then dies to concern.

Loke noticed the tone and held Lucy's left hand, which caused her to stop in her track and faced towards Loke, as she tilts her head.

"We'll do fine. I know we can do this," replied Loke with confidence.

Lucy smiled at Loke's remark and squeezed her hand. "Of course, Loke."

And with that conversation, they continued to walk and talk for a while until they reached their destination. A golden grassland.

The gentle breeze blows on the grass as Loke and Lucy step into the mystical land.

"You ready?" Loke asked once again as he grips Lucy's hands tighter.

Lucy squeezed back once more and replied with confidence as she smiled, "As ready as I will ever be!"

"Then let us start." Exclaim Loke as Lucy nodded in agreement.

As Lucy raised both of her hands, and begin to chant:

 **Ερευνήστε τον Ουρανό, Ανοίξτε τον Ουρανό ...**

 **Όλα τα αστέρια, πολύ μακριά...**

 **Δείξε την εμφάνισή σου ...**

 **Ω Χρόνος ...**

 **Είμαι ο κυβερνήτης του χρόνου ...**

 **Δεσμώτης της ζωής ...**

 **Καθώς όλη η ζωή συναντά το τέλος τους και ξεκινά ένα νέο ...**

 **Γι 'αυτό ανοίγω την κακόφημη πύλη σου με το τίμημα της ζωής μου**

 **Η Πύλη του Χρόνου!**

[ _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide…._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _Oh, Chronos..._

 _I am the ruler of time..._

 _Bound by life..._

 _As all life meets their end and begins a new..._

 _So I open thy malevolent gate by the price of my life_

 _The Gate of Time!_ ]

As soon as Lucy finished, then a giant golden clock forms behind her as the hour hand begins ticking backward.

 _Ten_

"It worked!." said Loke, surprised. "I can't believe that it actually works this time!"

 _Nine_

Lucy can only smile as the hands continue to tick backward, but soon melted off " But the question is, how far am I actually going back?"

 _Eight_

Loke saw the smile disappeared, as he then held Lucy's left hand, causing Lucy to snap her head. "Even if the time went back just a few days, weeks, months, or years, don't forget. Always think positive no matter what happens, as you can always try again."

 _Seven_

"Yeah." Lucy smiled, "I can always try again, and again. Just remember not to lose hope."

 _Six_

"That's my girl." Loke continues, "And even if you lost your hope,"

 _Five_

"Remember to use the guidance of the stars," Lucy said, finishing off Loke's words, and smiled.

 _Four_

Loke smiled at her words, as she still remembers it. Loke squeezes her left hand as his voice soft and gentle rub her finger with his thumb, "The journey will be hard, yet I want you to remember that" His voice almost seems broken, "even if I don't remember, I'll always be by your side."

 _Three_

Hearing Loke's words, Lucy couldn't help and pull him into an embrace and hold him tightly as she could, and replied with a gentleness tone she could use, "I know you will, just like how you always have been."

 _Two_

Loke embraced Lucy back. Embracing the warmth, before pulling away and spoke.

 _One_

"Till we meet again, Lucy!" said Loke as tears were sliding down on his face.

"Till we meet again, my dear friend-Loke!" Lucy replied as she let out, for the first time, a beautiful, genuine smile.

* * *

 **July 2nd X784**

Location: Town of Hargeon-Train Station

"Excuse me, Sir…?" Asked a train conductor with a worried face as he lightly touches his hat.

"Natsu, we're here! Hargeon!" Exclaim a blue cat leaning over the very young boy with spiky salmon colored hair, wearing a white, dragon scale like a scarf around his neck, as he is carrying a rolled up comforter on his back, as his face is slammed onto the wooden ground. He gently hit his head, as he repeats, "Get up! Get up!"

"I-is he okay?"Continued the train conductor as he can only sweat drop at the situation.

"Aye!" the blue cat immediately replied, raising its left arm in the air. "He's always got like this."

"I-I can't handle it," said Natsu, with his voice expressing pain and sickness, as tiny sweats forming on his head. "I-I'll never take the train again…." Right after he finished, he felt something twist inside of him, as he puffs out his cheeks, preventing himself to throw up.

"If the info is correct, 'Salamander' should be in this town." The blue cat said as he is already standing at the train door. "Let's go!" As he turns to Natsu, who is hanging on the window.

"L-let me rest for a bit." Answered Natsu.

Meanwhile, inside the train, the furnace opened as a worker holding the shovel tossed several coals into the furnace as it closed. While the other work pulls on the lever as it lets out a roar.

Upon hearing the sound, the black cat turned around, finding himself looking at Natsu who was still inside the train, crying for help, as the figure of the train slowly gets smaller.

"It departed," said the blue cat as he can only watch his friend suffering another hell ride.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon-Somewhere within the Town

"Eeeh?!" Exclaim a blonde girl, "There's only one magic store in this entire town?" Her tone of voice was filled with shock as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes," said a male shopkeeper as he continues, "This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic, to begin with. Not even tenth of the people in this town uses magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards."

The blonde girl sigh, as she placed both of her hands on her hips, "I guess this was a total bust, then." Showing a disappointment in her tone.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look." said the shopkeeper as he starts searching behind his counter to impress the girl. "I have a lot of merchandise, you know."

He then pulled out a pink rectangular device and said, "How about this teleportation device?" He continues, "As long you just need to think of the place, you are immediately teleported there!"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow and grab the device. "So, how does it work?"

"All you have to do is touch the middle panel while thinking of a place." The shopkeeper explained.

The blonde girl was interested in how it works, as she tried it out. Yet when the shopkeeper saw that, he immediately shouted, "Wait do-"

And before he can do anything, the blonde girl in front of her disappear along with the device, leaving only several keys attached together by a metal hoop where her original place is.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- On Top of a Hill.

"It seems...peaceful." said a long, blonde girl wearing a black cloak, as she can hear the birds chirping in delight as the warmth sunlight bathed on her face, as she turned to her left, where she can't sense anyone's presence expect her own and questioned herself "I wonder, how far I went back." As her right hand placed against a nearby tree, as she uses her left hand reaching towards her bandage that wraps around her eyes, as she gently opens them, blinking a few times before her vision adjust her view, revealing deep chocolate eyes.

"This place is, Hargeon." said the girl in a black cloak with a bit of shock, as she held the bandage on her left hand, as a strong wind came along taking away the bandage. The girl was about to retrieve it, as it was out of her reach as it slowly flown towards Hargeon Town.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town.

"Damn, I ended up riding the train twice," complained Natsu as he staggers taking a step, along with the blue cat walking in two feet.

"You're so bad with transportation." said the blue cat

"Not to mention I'm starving...," added Natsu

"And we don't have money," added the blue cat.

And just then, something caught Natsu's eyes and grab it, as Natsu stop his track as his right-hand hold a white piece of cloth.

"Cloth?" Questioned Natsu as he tilted his head sideways, same goes for the blue cat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** As There Is The Guidance of Stars, As There Is Thing Called Fate, It Always Leads To an Encounter That Starts It All


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: As There Is The Guidance of Stars, As There Is Thing Called Fate, It Always Leads To an Encounter That Starts It All**

Location: Town of Hargeon- On Top of a Hill.

"This is Hargeon." confirmed the blonde girl, "But what time period is this?" The girl looked around, as her area is surrounded by nothing but leafy trees and the fresh smell of the grass along with the salt in the air.

"If this the time period that I wished," The blonde girl placed her right hand on her chest and gently clutch it "Maybe, just maybe, I could see him again."

And with that devotion, the blonde girl pulls a hood over her head, hiding her luxurious hair and beauty and begins to walk towards Hargeon carrying with hope.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town

"A cloth?" Questioned Natsu as he still holds a white bandage in his right hand. He then looked up and start looking around, and scratched his neck as there's isn't anyone coming to retrieve and paying any attention to him. And a strange feeling arise inside of him, making him uncomfortable."Weird."

"What is Natsu?." Asked the blue cat.

"Nah, it's nothing Happy," answered back Natsu as he let go of the bandage, as it slips from his hand and into the air once again. And continues walking down the street.

"Hey Happy," started Natsu, "They probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?" Having a scowl on his face as he said those words.

"Yup," replied Happy, "I can only think of Igneel when I hear 'Dragon of Fire'."

"That's what I thought too." agreeing with Natsu. "I finally found him!" He then raised two of his arms in the air as his voice turns cheerful, "I feel a bit better now!"

"Aye!" Said Happy.

"Salamander-same!"

And just in time, a commotion of several girls screaming and fawning caught the ears of the pink haired boy.

"See! Speak of the devil!" exclaim Natsu as his face is brimming with life and joy.

"Aye!" As Happy follows next.

* * *

"It's been so long" mumbled the cloaked girl, walking down the streets, as her eyes travel around the town, as she played a small smile on her face.

The cloaked girl was going to continue walking until she felt a surge of familiar magic that stopped dead on her tracks. She turned to her left and found herself staring at a magic shop.

"Isn't this…?" Mumbled the cloaked girl with a tone of shock, as she didn't hesitate and opened the door, revealing a room filled with items and magic. And also a shopkeeper behind the counter.

"Welcome!" exclaim the shopkeeper as he has a wicked smile on his face, and his hands rubbing together.

The cloaked girl immediately went straight towards the shopkeeper and asked, "Keys."

"Huh?"

"The celestial keys." The cloaked girl clarified. "I sense several celestial keys within this store."

"Oh! Keys!" Stated the shopkeeper, he then pointed to the class counter in front of him. "These thre-"

"Not these," said the cloaked girl, cutting off the shopkeepers words. "A different one."

"Huh?"

"I sense other keys within this store." The girl continues as she lifted her head a bit, as it reveals her deep chocolate eyes, piercing towards the shopkeeper, causing him to quiver. "Show. Them."

With panic, the shopkeeper quickly pulls out several keys attached together by a metal hoop and placed it on the counter.

The eyes of the girl widen a bit, as she was about to lift her right hand, but stopped and reached it by her left hand instead. She gently touched the keys before asked another question, "Where is she? The girl that once owned these keys?"

* * *

"Igneel! Igneel!" exclaimed Natsu as he is trying to push through the girls, and tried to reach the center person. "Igneel!"

Yet, the moment he did, he came across a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. It was a person that he never met.

"Who the heck are you?"

The spiky-haired man was stoned to a shock of the blunt question, but quickly recomposed himself and said, "Maybe you know me as 'Salamander'."

* * *

"Disappeared?" The cloaked girl questioned as her eyes narrowed, and her tone of voice filled with confusion.

"Yes!" Answered the shopkeeper, "The girl was playing around with a newly-com device and transported away, only leaving her keys behind. I was gonna waited for her to return, and but so far, there's no luck."

The cloaked girl lowered her head, _Transported away? How's that possible since in my past life I didn't get transported. Why is this timeline so different?_

"Excuse me, I would like to ask" The girl continues, "What year is this?"

"Huh? The year is X784." answered the shopkeeper with a confused face.

"X784" The girl repeated it. "And it is July 2nd, correct?"

"Why yes!"

The girl smiled beneath her hood. _I came back! I actually came back! That means that I can meet him again!_ With those thoughts, the girl smiled more, but a thought came across her mind as it shatters her joy. _But, why is it different? Is it because of the spell I did, that created a change in the past? But how-_

"Ummm," said the shopkeeper, breaking the girl's thought. "I want to ask, are you a friend of the girl?"

The cloaked girl then snapped back her gaze at the shopkeeper, but at this time, showing warmth.

"Well, more of a- sister, I guess you can say." The girl then took the keys and put hang it beneath her cloak, near her waist. As the shopkeeper caught a glimpse of shorts that the girl is wearing, with her pale thighs trapped by something. "I would also like to apologize for my sister's behalf of teleporting away with your merchandise. And to repay it, I would like to pay this particular silver key."

The girl, using her left hand pointed at a silver key that is concealed away from her touch by the glass.

"Ah, why of course." said the shopkeeper as he taken out the key and placed it in front of his customer. "It is a total of 20,000 jewels. Which it also covers the fee from the teleportation device." He smiled as he closed his eyes and rubbing his hands together.

"Oh," said the girl, and repeated her words, "How much is it actually, old man?" She narrowed her eyes as the shopkeeper snapped his eyes opened and met a pair of piercing eyes. "A silver key isn't worth a lot for what I know. I would get that the teleportation device would be expensive, but tell me, old man." She continues as her eyes were focused on him as it causes the shopkeeper to almost faint and his body weight unable to support his wobbly legs. " **How. Much. Is. It. Actually**?"

* * *

The moment Natsu and Happy walked away from 'Salamander' introduction, he was chased and beaten to a blimp by the fangirls, as Happy was flying overhead, with pairs of feathery wings attached to his back, avoiding the situation.

"That's enough girls," said the 'Salamander' giving the girls a wink, "He didn't really mean it either."

"You're so kind~~~" Squeak one of the girls, with hearts in her eyes.

The 'Salamander' then got a board and a pen and begin writing something. Once he's done, he handed the board and said, "I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

"I envy him~~" complained one of the girls, as others were squeaking and fawning over the 'Salamander'.

"I don't want it." Natsu puts it bluntly as he sweats drops, on the floor looking at the unknown, unnecessary person in front of him.

Yet, the moment Natsu said those words, he was then beaten and toss to the ground by the fangirls being angrily at him.

"It wasn't him," said Happy standing beside Natsu, as his face is literally eating the dirt and dust from the concrete ground.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome," said the 'Salamander', giving the girls a smirk that made them squeak once again. "But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." And right after those words, he snapped his fingers, as a purple flames came out from the ground near his feet as it was gently placed under his black shoes as he is levitating as he said his final words to the girls, "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come."

All the girls surrounded Natsu and Happy have hearts in their eyes as they agreed that they will definitely come, as the 'Salamander' soared into the distant sky.

"What is he?" asked Natsu as he sits on the floor cross-legged with a confused face, as Happy just stared at the sky where the 'Salamander' left.

* * *

"One thing that doesn't change is the greed from his heart." said the cloaked girl, "Just as how I remembered." As the girl holds a silver key on her left hand, with a price tag of 10,000 jewels.

But because of the teleportation device, the cloaked girl paid the shopkeeper a total of 15,000 jewels along with the silver key.

 _Good to have you back, old friend,_ The cloaked girl thought as she continues to walk down the street before she was put to a halt and continued her way towards fate.

* * *

"I'm so hungry…"

"Aye…"

Natsu and Happy are leaning against an alley wall, as their body slumps down to the ground with the vibe of depression arising. Natsu's stomach growls like a dragon, unable to control the hunger and demands for food.

"Do you have any more fish, Happy?" said Natsu weakly, looking at his partner sitting beside him, who is in the same state as him.

Happy shook his head, "We ate it all on the way here."

Natsu sigh in sadness as his stomach growls once more, as he slides down towards the floor and closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna die." cry Natsu.

* * *

 _Where is he?_ Questioned the cloaked girl. _In the past, I meet him here with that 'faker', and now he's nowhere to be seen. Did I miss him?_ The girl slumps her shoulders as thinking her thoughts.

 **Nightcore: A Thousand Years**

 **...The day we met**

 **Frozen I held my breath**

 **Right from the start**

The cloaked girl looked around for any sign. She looked side to side, and even behind her.

 **I knew that I'd found a home for my heart**

 **Beats fast**

 **Colors and promises**

 _Where are you?_ Questioned the cloaked girl as she begins walking ahead towards the street, as desperation arises from her. _Where are you?!_ She bit her lower lips in frustration.

 **How to be brave?**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

 **But watching you stand alone?**

 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 _Natsu! Happy!_ The girl shouted inside her mind, as her pace quickens. _Where are you two?!_

 **One step closer**

 **I have died every day waiting for you**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

The girl ran passed several stores and several sharp turns. But the sight of the people she loved the most is nowhere to be seen. Her breathing deepens. As she kept looking around.

 **For a thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

The girl squatted down to her knees. _Please, just, please! Answer me!_ Water starts to form in her eyes. As she felt like her hope was shattered.

 **Time stands still**

 **Beauty in all she is**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything take away**

 **What's standing in front of me**

 **Every breath**

 **Every hour has come to this**

Just as the girl lost her hope, as she continues to take several steps within the town as the sun almost sets. A sound travel to her ears. A sound that she is always familiar with that stopped within her tracks. A sound of a stomach growling, following by a voice.

 **One step closer**

 **I have died every day waiting for you**

Immediately, the girl ran towards where the sound is. As every single, every minute, and every distance that she goes towards the sound, her hearts starts to pound uncontrollably.

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

 **For a thousand years**

As she continues running, she soon found herself in an alleyway, where two figures were laying on the ground. She stopped as her lips parted a bit, trembles. But yet, even so, she put a small smile on her face. And continues to walk towards the figure.

 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

With her footsteps, as it sings beneath with lovely sounds, it perks the ears of the pink haired boy. As he pushes himself to a sitting position and eyed the figure walking towards him, raising an eyebrow.

 **And all along I believed I would find you**

 **Time has…**

The cloaked girl stopped in front of the pink haired boy and the blue cat. She pulls down her hood, as it reveals a marvelous beauty in front of Natsu, as her dark chocolate eyes meet the onyx eyes. She reached out her right hand covered in bandages. And let out a beautiful, heartwarming smiled, as Natsu's eyes widen, as Happy was entranced by her.

"Do you need any help?"

 **Next Chapter:** **As There Is An Encounter That Starts It All, As There Is A Remembrance Of The Past, The Journey Still Continues**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: As There Is An Encounter That Starts It All, As There Is A Remembrance Of The Past, The Journey Still Continues**

Location: Town of Hargeon- Somewhere within the Town

The onyx eyes couldn't peel away from the deep chocolate eyes, as her alluring smile was kept unwavered. The girl slightly tilted her head, as there wasn't a response, but her eyes wander to her full bandaged arm as she quickly retrieved it away, as she smiled disappeared.

With the trace wears off, Natsu blinked, as Happy did the same before eyeing her again. Yet, this time her left hand was reached out.

"Need any help?" The girl asked once more.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- The Hargeon Restaurant

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzonn." [You're a nice person] said Natsu as he shoving a tremendous amount of food into his mouth, as he tries to speak as he chews and swallows at the same time.

"Yhup, yhup" [Yup, yup] Agreeing Happy as he stuffed an entire fish into his mouth, puffing out his cheeks.

The girl smiled sweetly as her eyes are carefully eyeing at the two in front of her. Both Natsu and Happy stopped what they were doing, as they were once again mesmerized by her smiled.

"So your name is Natsu and Happy," started the girl, as her voice is soft and gentle, but also hides a huge amount of loneliness, but also happiness that doesn't make any sense to Natsu's ears. "Why are you two in the alleyway anyway?"

The girl knew the answer, as she always has.

"Well," started Natsu as he swallowed his food down his throat. "We were supposed to find Igneel, but we got starved instead."

"Aye" Agreed Happy.

"Igneel?" Questioned the girl.

"Yep!" smiled Natsu dejectedly, "I heard that 'Salamander' is coming to this town, so we came. But it was the wrong person."

"This 'Salamander' didn't look like a salamander." Added Happy.

"I totally believed that it was Igneel too."

The girl continues to ask another question, "Just a curious thought, but how could a human look like a 'Salamander'?"

"Hmm? He's not a human," answered Natsu very straightforwardly as his facial expression shows no confusion nor surprised as if it is the natural thing in the world. "Igneel is a real dragon."

The girl's eyes widen a bit, playing out her little act as she replied Natsu's words, " You do know that, something that huge would be easily recognizable by the public and would never be found in this peaceful town."

After the girl's words, Natsu and Happy were suddenly struck by lighting as their gears start working correctly. As their jaw drops, and eyes widen as well as water droplets forming on their forehead.

The girl gently chuckles at their reaction, as to Happy and Natsu's ears the sound was addicting to hear, like a small jingle bell.

"A dragon huh," said the girl as a smile still plays on her angelic face. "I hope that you can meet this dragon of yours."

Natsu and Happy looked at the girl and replied with a grin, "I hope so too!"

"But, what were you doing at the alleyway?" asked Happy curious.

The girl looked at Happy. " I, " begin the girl. " I was looking for someone that is considered as a dearest friend and family." Her voice drops into a sorrowful state of grief and gentleness. " I was supposed to meet them a bit earlier."

Natsu and Happy noticed the change of tone within the girl's voice, and decide not to ask anything further.

"But anywho, you sure have a big appetite." said the girl, as she eyes the thousands of

dirty plates piling up into three towers.

 _It was definitely a lot more than last time_. The girl thought to herself, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Umm" approached a waitress, sweat dripping as in her hands hold a tiny piece of paper. All three then eyed the waitress, but the girl narrowed her eyes as it causes shivers down the waitress' spine.

She has trouble walking at first, with her slow pace. But the moment she got near, she holds out her hands as she was slightly trembling.

"These are the total!" she gently exclaims, as the girl took the paper from her hand, using her left hand. She took the paper as it reads '250,000 jewels'.

The girl's eyes widen a bit but quickly return to normal. _The amount double from last time._ She then eyed on Natsu, who just arched his eyebrow. _I wonder if it has something to do with my lateness._

"Did we ate a bit too much?" asked Natsu as his right hand were scratching the back of his neck.

The girl then eyed on Happy, who is sitting on the table concerned. And then looked at Natsu as she smiled. "You did, but I told you that you can order whatever you two wanted."

And with that, she looked around the restaurant, as her chocolate eyes were rested on a black colored piano sitting at the corner of the restaurant, collecting dust. She smiled once more as she then turned to the waitress, "Hey, mind if I used the piano?"

With those words, Natsu and the waitress including Happy eyed her. As the waitress replied nodded. And with that, the girl begins to walk towards the sleeping piano, as it awaits the girl's touch as her fingers gliding on the surface of it.

And with that, she lifts the case opened, as it unravels a beautiful, evenly set of piano keys. Her eyes lingered, as she then turns towards the customers within the restaurant and shouted. "Everyone! Can I have your attention please?"

And with her soothing voice, everyone turns to meet her eyes. She then let out a warm smile as she bowed, "My name is Lucy, and tonight I want to entertain my fellow friends with a song that I want to share with all of you. And of course, I dedicated this song to a new friend that I have met on my first day in Hargoen. I hope you all enjoy."

And with her words, the crowd claps as she watches the mysterious blonde girl walked towards the piano and gracefully sits on the chair, where her hands then gently rested on the keyboards.

 **Nightcore-See You Again**

Both of her hands then begin to press against the keyboard, as it let out a soft, soothing key echoing within the restaurant. And she parted her lips, as she closes her eyes.

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

Her voice bears the grief but also a slight hope, as it even made her voice even gentler like a siren. Her voices and words travel to Natsu's ears as he felt something is missing in his heart and the pianist.

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

Many other customers begin to be attracted by the beauty pianist as their eyes are filled with enjoyment as their lips curled upwards. Yet, Natsu emitted a different vibe than the others. He kept staring at the girl, as he begins to show the expression of confusion as he crosses his arms, tilting his head. Happy saw the actions that Natsu did and questioned "Natsu?"

 **Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah,**

 **Why'd you have to go,**

 **Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most,**

 **'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feelin' much worse,**

 **I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt,**

 **Carry on,**

 **Give me all the strength I need to carry on.**

With her angelic voice and the words that she tries to bury deep inside of her wounded heart, she was ready to explode and scream. But she held as she knows that only her words and voice can travel only so far, Especially in this past world that she is in.

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend,**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began,**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again when I see you again**.

She could only wish, that her message can be heard, even if it is the slightest. She prays deep within her heart. And she did, even now. Even after meeting her one of the dearest friends and family member. The person she loved the most, as the person that always stays by her side, comforting her and experiencing the same pain as her. She prays that she would see him again and she did. And lastly, she made another prayer.

 **Oooooooooooooooh**

 **How do I breathe without ya I'm feeling so cold,**

 **I'll be waiting right here for ya, 'til the day you're home.**

 **Carry on,**

But for Natsu, as the words continue to travel to his ear, something twisting inside of him. As he felt the loneliness of the girl. "I don't feel sick…" He had his right hand clutching his chest.

 **Give me all the strength I need to carry on.**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah,**

 **Hold every memory as you go,**

 **And every road you take will always lead you home, home**

"What's wrong, Natsu?" asked Happy.

Natsu looked at his partner, "I'm not sure Happy", as his eyes then once again lay on the girl.

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend,**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began,**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.**

"She must really want to see 'this' friend of hers," said Natsu as his voice getting lowered.

Happy looked at the girl, and replied, "Aye." Happy said weakly.

 **Oooooooooooooooh**

 **When I see you again, see you again, Yea, When I see you again**

As her voice lowers, and the motion of the keys lays a lightly still. She opened her deep chocolate eyes, as the blinding light shines in her views. But the sound of applause and cheers pervade the room. Her eyes blinked as the light dimmed down. As her view became focused, as her eyes were staring at the customers, and many more standing outside and inside of the restaurant with their expression brimming with happiness.

Lucy plays a small smiled on her face, as she then took a slight bow. "Thank you for listening to my performance. As I hope your lovely friends and families would enjoy your stay in this restaurant."

The crowd applauded and cheered once more before Lucy turn her back and went towards Natsu and Happy. Yet, the moment she saw them. She stopped, as her lips are parted apart and spoke with shock. "Why are you two….crying?" Her expression shows a mix of anxious and heartbroken.

"Huh?" Questioned Natsu, as he has no idea what she's talking. As Natsu and Happy looked at each other, as their eyes widen.

Natsu's left eye was crying in a single tear sliding down his cheeks, as Happy has his right eye crying in a single tear.

After that quick look, Natsu quickly wipes his eyes with his left arm sleeve, as Happy just rubbed his eyes with his tiny blue paws.

"That's uh, uh." stammered Natsu as he tries to explain. "I uh, don't know?" He let out a smile that shows confusion.

"Aye," said Happy. "It was just that when we listen to your song, we felt uh…. What do you call that Natsu?"

"Sick?" Answered Natsu crossing his arms.

"Wha?" shocked Lucy.

"Not like it's a bad thing, but it's more of an uh..?" Natsu tried to explain as he runs his left hand through his hair, showing frustration.

And Happy crossed his arms thinking as well.

Seeing their expression, Lucy let out another chuckled, as it brought Natsu and Happy looking at her. "It's fine, as long you two were able to get the message."

"Message?" Natsu arched an eyebrow.

Lucy can only give Natsu a heartwarming smiled as a replied as she placed her left index finger on her pinkish lips. "My lips are sealed."

Before Natsu can question anything further, chaos rings out with several girls screaming with joy.

"Salamander-sama~!" Shrieked one of the girls, "I wish that I would have been at his ship."

"I know right?" agreed another girl, with hearts in her eyes with disappointment in her voice. "I can't believe that I missed the chance of meeting the salamander of Fairy Tail."

Natsu's ears then perked up, by the last phrase.

"I also heard of how he is the strongest fire mage in the world!" added the third girl. "I just would have wished that I could see his magic~!"

Then, a red tick mark appears on Natsu's forehead, as he stood up from his seat, with his heat starting to rise. As his eyes were glaring daggers.

"Let's pay this salamander a visit! Happy!" as Natsu snapped as he starts dashing towards the door, with Happy tagging along with its wings appeared on its back, replying with an 'aye'.

There, as Lucy stands behind she can only smile at the response.

* * *

Location: Town of Hargeon- Near the beach

Within moments Lucy arrived at the beach, as she can see the smoke erupting from the distance where the ship in the distance.

"He won't be able to handle the rocking," said Lucy, as she then reached towards one of the keys that are hanging on her left waist. She then took out a golden key that has the mark of water waves.

"I wonder if I can still use it." She held the key in her left hand, as she chanting the

words that she once believes she won't be able to use ever again. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

And with that, a golden magic shone through the night sky, visible for all to see brilliant stars as it reveals a beautiful, blue-haired mermaid. Lucy's eyes widen.

"Tch, let me tell you one thing yo-" Aquarius then stopped her wrath as she came face to face with Lucy, as silent tears roll down on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Aquarius seriously asked, but changed her question as she saw the state that Lucy is in.

Wearing a long black coat covering her entire body, as her hair is way longer than Aquarius could remember. As well as a scar that runs on her right cheek almost towards her eye. And mostly, the eyes that Aquarius see in her. Hints of emotions that made no sense to her. Regret, guilt, and grief as they were being expressed with an abundant amount as Aquarius can tell. Lucy is suffering. But Aquarius also knew another thing, this is not her Lucy.

"You look like her, yet you don't." Aquarius continues, "Who are you?"

Yet, the Lucy in front of Aquarius can only reply with a genuine smile that even Aquarius was taken back.

"I will explain to you, once this is over." Lucy said, "But I can't promise you that I can explain everything." Her voice is like a shattering soul of a child. "I just need a quick favor."

Aquarius eyed the 'different' Lucy in front of her before replied, "Fine, so, what do you want me to do?"

Lucy lifts her left hand, as Aquarius clearly remembers that Lucy is mostly dominant right,

as she points to the specific object on the sea. "Please sweep that ship back to the shore." Her voice is literally like a broken child, that Aquarius has never heard of from her mouth.

However, even so, Aquarius did what she is told as she let out a battle cry. "ORAAH!"

A giant tidal wave propels the ship back to the shore, as it not only damaged the ship but also the port as it crashes on the land.

"Thank you." Lucy grateful replied as she smiled at Aquarius once more.

Aquarius only shows confusion by her smile. "You better explain when this is over." As she then left to the Celestial Spirit World, without her usual angry and annoyance tone of voice.

"Of course" Lucy replied silently, as in her mind she wonders. _I guess I can still use these keys even though I am not their current master in this time period._ She then looked at the starry night sky. _Where are you, other me?_

She gently clutches the key to her chest.

* * *

"The rocking...stopped." breath out Natsu, as he then tries to get up.

"Natsu are you-" Lucy stopped her sentence, as she sees Natsu emitting his wrath as she can only stand still in the doorway, with Happy by her side.

"Brat…" The 'Salamander' begins as he begins to scratch his chin. "You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission."

Natsu then beings to take off the outer sweater that covers both of his arms.

"Hey! Throw him out quick!" Ordered the 'Salamander' to the two buffy looking guys behind him.

"You're not worried?" asked Happy looking at Lucy.

Lucy replied even without looking directly at Happy. "He's strong. Just like the in the past. That determination can save his friends, and the anger he felt is the power he expresses to his friends." Happy looked at Lucy confused.

"Past?"

"That's what makes him strong." Lucy continues.

Natsu then tossed away his jacket, as two of the buffy man starts dashing towards him with their fist in the air.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail," asked Natsu as he is as calm as the lake.

"What about it?!" exclaimed the 'Salamander', smirking.

Happy tilted his head as Lucy continues, "Afterall,"

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu continues as then a hand reached out towards him, as veins start popping.

"He's/I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time. But with Lucy only spoke in a low voice, as she smiled, while Natsu is a scorching flame with the storm brewing. Happy looked at Lucy dumbfounded.

Natsu's right hand shoved the one of the men's face towards another as the impact knock them out unconscious. As Natsu's right arm bares the flames of his beloved guild mark.

"Wha?!" Shocked the 'Salamander'

"I've never seen you before!" Natsu countries as the heat start raising.

"Wha! That mark!" Exclaim one of the goons.

"He's real Bora-san!"

"I-Idiot!" Panicked Bora, sweating a little bit. "Don't call me by that name!"

"Bora. Bora of Prominence." Happy started, "He was banished from a mage guild called 'Titan Nose' several years ago. He committed several thefts using magic and got banished."

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person." Natsu's veins continue to pop as he grinds his teeth together. "But I can't forgive you using our name."

Right at that moment, gigantic purple flames engulfed Natsu, with Bora standing in front, with his right hand reached out. "Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!"

Within the flames, was a silhouette of Natsu collapsing down on the wooden ground as the flames continue to eat him. Happy looked Lucy to wonder if there's an expression of fear, but only to find her smiling slightly.

"Hmph" Bora chuckles at his deeds.

"Awful." said the flames that made Lucy smiled even brighter.

As the silhouette begins to stand up, as the voice continues. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful 'fire'". And with those words, the purple fire that was once surrounding Natsu was getting devoured by Natsu.

Bora's jaw dropped, and the expression of shock was placed on his face.

Natsu is then standing strong as he wipes his mouth. "Thanks for the food."

"Wha-wha-wha…" Bora tries to express his words, as his words were stuck in his throat before he can force it out. "What is he-?!"

"Fire…?!"

"Did he just eat fire?!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy clarified.

"Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Exclaim Natsu as he begins charging up, emitting a tremendous amount of heat. "Here I come!" As Natsu begins to suck a colossal size of air.

"Bora-san!" said one of Bora's goons pointing at Natsu. "I've seen him before!"

"Huh!?"

Natsu's hands were then placed on his mouth clasped together like a tunnel.

"Rosy hair and a scales like scarf," The goon still trembles as water immerse his eyes. "No doubt! He's the real-"

Yet, before he can finish, a scorching brilliant, flames were released through the tunnel devouring all its enemies.

And within the flames and the amidst, is Bora shivering crazy.

"Remember it well." threaten Natsu as his right hand was engulfed by his flames. As he charged towards Bora. "This is the Fairy Tails"

"MAGE!" As his fist collides with Bora's head as it was smashed down towards the wooden ground, as it Bora jumping right back up because of the force and finally resting at the burning ground.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Lucy mumbled as Happy looking at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Have you and Natsu met before?" Happy asked as he raised his paw.

Lucy eyed at the cat, as she lifts her left index finger on her lips and smiled, "My lips are sealed." She kept her eyes on Happy. "But still, do you think we have met before?"

Happy was about to answer, as angry shouting was heard.

"Wh-what's all this ruckus?!"

"The military," said Lucy, as she was then being pulled away as she felt warmth being emitted at her right wrist.

"Crap! Let's run," said Natsu with an expression filled with fear and worry, as Happy has wings attached to his back, as he glides within the sky.

Natsu then turn towards Lucy and said, "Luce!"

Lucy's eyes widen, as it was the words that she can't believe that she is hearing. " Do you want to join us? Join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy then let out beautiful smiled at his words, "Then come with me." As he added with a toothy grin as he continues to drag her towards there brand new adventure.

"I would love too!"

As military guards kept chasing at the two mages and a blue cat.

* * *

Location: Era- The Magic Council Headquarters

"Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" As a wrinkled old hand wearing a pearl bracelet slammed down on the table along with a newspaper.

"They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that?!"

"I won't be surprised if a town disappears one day!"

"Don't jinx it… I feel like they really might do that."

"Anyway, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest the criminal Bora."

"Oh, geez."

"I like those idiots though," smiles cheekily a boy with blueish short hair and a ted tattoo running across his right eye, as his chin was resting on both of his hands.

"You just shut up!" barked one of the members.

"It's true that they're a bunch of idiots, but it's also true that they have a lot of skillful mages."

"That's why we're quite at loss."

"Indeed a tricky subject."

"Just let them be." sigh the blue-haired boy, crossing his arms.

"What?!"

"If we didn't have idiots like that," The blue-haired boy continues, "This world wouldn't be fun."

* * *

Location: Fiore- Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild

"Aw~~ Come on Loki." said one of the girls sitting on the lap of an orange haired boy with blue shades covering his eyes, as both of his arms were wrapping the waist of two beautiful girls.

Loki chuckles, "Come on, girls. You know that I am-"

Yet his words were shortened, as he felt a tremendous amount of a headache rushing towards his head. His left hand left off of one of the waists of the girl and placed it on his forehead.

"Loki?" Asked one of the girl's concern. "What's wrong."

Loki couldn't hear the words, as he let out a scream that causes other members with the guild to panic.

"Loki?!"

As then Loki collapsed towards the ground, as before the darkness succumbed him. A single sentence resonates in his mind. **_[Till we meet again my dearest friend-Loke!]_**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As The Journey Still Continues, As There Are Still Questions Left To Ask, Never Forget To Smile**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am rewriting this, based on the manga more than the anime. Yet, if there are parts you want me to include that aren't within the manga, make sure to comment it and I'll make it happen!

 **Disclaimer:** I also don't own the nightcore-See You Again. As it is rightfully owned by Charlie Puth, as this song contains no rap!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: As The Journey Still Continues, As There Are Still Questions Left To Ask, Never Forget To Smile**

The scorching sun shines brightly above the deep, ocean sky.

Lucy glances up at the large two-story building of the first beloved guild headquarters that she loved-Fairy Tail.

Her left hand placed above her eyes, getting a better view as her eyes then averted towards Natsu and Happy as they exclaim happily to Lucy, welcoming her to Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy with feathery wings on his back, fly around happily.

Lucy smiled at Happy's remark, as she also remembers of how excited Happy was in the previous time when he and Natsu invited her as well.

"It's huge," said Lucy, as she takes her eyes on the building, as her eyes carefully study the shape, size, and colors as she tries to engrave the very image in her mind. But, what didn't remember to add, was the surprised tone and the impresses when she first saw the very building. Instead, her voice was gentle and held a bit of joy when she said those words.

Her tone of voice travels to Natsu's ears, as he felt ticked off as he wanted Lucy to be more impressed by the guild's structure. But immediately held back, as Lucy's brown sorrow eyes, were locked onto his.

"It's beautiful." Lucy's words were soft, like the dazzling honey dripping over the sweets to make everything perfect and balanced. Her soothing tone surprised Natsu and Happy, as they stared at Lucy dumbfounded before his lips broke into a grin.

* * *

 _In the sea of gold, rest a figure dressed in purity, as its long vibrant hair blends together with the gold. As on top of their headrest, several flowers each has its unique colors of blue, pink, red and yellow, connected with vines and soft green leaves. The figure sits within the opened area as the gust blows by, blowing its long hair out of the sea, and the dancing of nature above its head._

 _The figure's head first looked up at the ocean, blue sky tilting her head slightly before straightening it once more, as the owner of the head turns its head around, revealing small pink lips curling upwards and opened its mouth, as it moves but no voice came out. And once the lips stopped, it sealed up again returning that same, sorrowful smile and looked back up at the sky, with cotton clouds dancing along with the blazing sun shining down._

* * *

"We're back!" Shouted angrily Natsu as he furiously kicked the doors opened, as his sharp teeth were exposed and eyes glaring daggers, follow a suit with his heavy footsteps.

"Home-"

Happy raised his paws in response, but his words were cut short by the events unfolding before his eyes. Lucy's silent footsteps follow behind Natsu and Happy, as only her black cape flutters along with the wind.

Natsu stopped barking as Happy stopped walking. Natsu first opened his mouth, with his expression shows anger and concern, arching an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Lucy who stood behind Natsu tilted her heads towards the right to understand the situation at hand.

Reflecting in Lucy's eyes was all the guild members crowding into a single spot, as all their eyes were shifted towards Natsu barging in. Lucy eyed carefully as there is all the familiar that she loved. And in the center of the attention, rested a sleeping knight, with its head resting on a long silvered hair girl's lap, with two bangs framing her face as it reaching down towards her chest. Her large blue eyes are clouded with concern, as her curvy, voluptuous body is covered in a sleeveless ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her left hand gently rested on top of the sleeping knight's forehead.

Besides her, a young girl with shoulder-length blue hair being tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head, giving her hair a much more wild look, with locks handing down on the side of her face. Her tiny body is covered in dresses and tank tops, as her eyes were wearing glasses as both of her hands were occupied with a thick looking, red-covered book.

Standing beside the bookworm is two familiar people that Lucy wouldn't dare to forget.

A young slim man, with orange hair covered by a fancy, extremely high hat that matched his light brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, with a high collared purple shirt beneath it, as his coat is left open. In addition to match with his outfit, is a dark baggy pant covering his legs, being tucked inside of the dark boots. His right wrist wears a bracelet composed of thin ropes and a watch around his left.

The second was a tall slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards. His body is being covered up with a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. To add on, he also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders.

Towards the right side of the silver-haired girl, is a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with shades of darkish light brown. Her brown eyes, matched to Lucy's eyes, but hers are more lively and has bits of worry involved in it. Her upper body is left largely exposed, with only a light blue bikini top and a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. Her outfit is then completed by a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many 'A's' and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

Next to the gorgeous brown-haired woman, is a boy with spiky black colored hair and dark blue eyes as the body is toned and muscular. His body is not concealed, as there are only his shorts covering his private areas. He also has a necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in it.

Next to the naked boy, is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height caused him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, as his dark eyes linger towards the center of attention from Natsu's yelling. His body is covered with a dark-blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons.

Lucy knew the guild by heart as she also expected all the guild members to be here, except for few as she knew went on missions just like the previous time she came. However, what Lucy didn't expect as her eyes linger was at a certain guild member to be there as well- the master, Makarov.

The guild master, Makarov looks the same as Lucy can remember the very first time she met him. An extremely short, elderly man, as he has the color of the night embracing his eyes. His is also growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache, as his body is dressed in a casual white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. And to match his color, he also wears a matching orange short and an orange, blue striped jester hat. His facial expression is grim, as his right hand held tightly on a rolled up, brownish paper. He sits near the silver-haired woman on the table.

The silver-haired woman's beautiful eyes start to swell up as she speaks. "He won't wake up."

With her words, Natsu's eyes immediately went towards the sleeping knight, as Lucy's eyes did the same.

"What happened?" Natsu eyes showed once again the anger as his feet walked guided him towards the crowd.

"Loki here got done by a girl." replied a man with dark brown hair styled into pompadour hair with a dark expression looms over his face.

"What?" Natsu continues his question as he is very confused.

"I kept telling him that he will one day be done by a girl said brown haired girl, wearing the blue bikini with both of her arms crossing within each other. "But he never listens. And now for some unknown reason, he won't wake up."

The brown haired girl then pointed towards the bookworm as the pages are flying through insanely, as words begin to flow out, as her eyes kept focusing on the pages. "Levy here is trying to figure out, but so far nothing."

Levy, sigh as she closed the book in frustration and shake her head. "There's nothing." Levy continues, "I have never heard or read about this illness or magic before. And none of the books so far mentioned anything." She sighs once again, as her explanations echos within everyone's mind.

"Will he just kept sleeping like this forever?" The silver-haired girl asked, with concern.

Lucy then eyed the sleeping knight. _Must be the side effects of the time travel._

"So who's she?" questioned a male voice that instantly brought back Lucy's thought as her eyes then glanced towards the person that spoke- the naked boy.

Everyone including the master himself, eyed Lucy, as Natsu turned around facing Lucy.

With the eyes all lingers towards Lucy, Lucy's pink lips curled upwards revealing a dazzling, mysterious smile as her sorrowful eyes soften. Everyone within the guild eyed at Lucy, unable to comprehend the meaning behind the smile. And with her smile, she begins to walk towards the silver-haired girl, as her brown eyes matched with her clouded blue eyes.

Her sealed lips opened and said in the softest voice. "Can I try something?"

Her blue eyes blinked several times, as she found herself looking at hollow eyes of the girl, baring a marvelous beauty. She parts her lips but got sealed again as Lucy's left index finger was gently placed on her lips.

"I know what you are thinking, and does the other members within the guild." Lucy continues, "I won't harm one of your precious member, especially Natsu was the one that brought me here."

The blue eyes then glanced within the guild members as each shows uneasiness. Yet, when her eyes landed on Natsu, he has a toothy grin on his expression.

"She's nice!" Natsu replied, "She helped me and Happy while we were almost starved to death back at the previous mission."

And with that response, her blue eyes made contact with the brown eyes once again, and give her a nodded. Lucy smiled brightly, as she retreated her left hand and then shifted her gaze toward her beloved best friend. Her left hand then felt the contact of the warmth coming from her knight. As her left hand emits a soft yellow glow.

* * *

 _Tears._

 _Streams of tears came pouring down on the blond-haired figure as in front of it, is only the views of several wooden crosses, patched with numerous flowers. The figure crumbles towards the ground, with bandages wrapped around its head and on its left hand._

 _The figure cries and screams, but no voices are emitting from it. As the blond figure continues to cries, it held out its left hand and hugged one of the crosses desperately, unwilling to let go._

 _It screams, it cries, and cries, and yet even so no voice emits from the sorrowful figures. Its lips kept moving repeatedly, and droplets of rain continue. The figure can only hug the crosses, as her lips almost mimicking the words [I'm sorry]._

 _And just as the figure stopped, it turns its head around, revealing a blinding source of light. But for once, it conveys a single voice that rings sweetly and familiar, even though it's engulfed with regret and sorrow. A word- no, a name._

 _"Loke."_

* * *

The sleeping knight then snapped his eyes opened, followed by several deep breaths.

"Loki!" roars the guild members, as their voices are booming in the knight's ears. Loki winces at the sound, as his eyes blinked several times, only to find a lovely, silver-haired girl's face peering down at him with joy at her blue eyes. She was smiling.

"Mira?" said Loki weakly as he then blinked one more time as his focus becomes clearer. His right hand was then placed on his forehead, "what happens?"

Loki tries to push himself up, as he felt his body numbs. As he pushed himself upwards away from Mira's lap and shake his head slightly as he tries to get up. "No clue-"

And the moment he did, he felt the heaviness of the gravity pushing him to the ground. He winced as his body is embraced with pain, as his legs can't support it, resulting his body tilting forward.

Everyone within the guild reaches out towards Loki to catch him, but only a pair of hands managed to catch him. One hand that shows the paleness of their fair skin, while the other is a hand bandaged with clothes without letting any single skin exposed.

"Sleep.," said a feminine voice soothing to Loki's ears. "You'll need it."

"L...ucy..?" As the eyes within the lion took a toll on his consciousness, as his body went limp.

Feeling the warmth and steady beat of her beloved knight in shining armor, she gripped on the knight tighter in her embrace as she let out a smile, as water begins to pool and slide down her cheeks, as she can only bite her lower lip and smiled at the lion's words.

 _He remembers!_ Lucy exclaims happily in her mind, as the guild members watched as Lucy smiled even more brightly than usual.

As everyone within the guild ponders a single question, _Who is the girl that Natsu and Happy have invited to their guild?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As Never Forget To Smile, As Another Question Lingers, For There Rest A Liar Mask**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: As Never Forget To Smile, As Another Question Lingers, For There Rest A Liar Mask**

The warmth light gently travels towards the lightly tanned skin, hitting the face of a sleepy knight. Quietly, the knight sleeps within the snow, covering its body as it slowly drifts to cold. But with a single warmth, coursing through his right hand and towards his body, his coldness soon melts away.

Two hands, a pale and a bandaged tightly grasp the knight's right hand drawing it close to the blond's chest still covered in midnight dark. She gently sighs, as she then pulls away from her left hand and gently soothe the orange hair and caressing the knight's cheeks.

As then, an argument is heard causing the blond to snapped her head back towards the entrance door.

The voice was loud to hear, as it was between the guild master and a small young boy in a sorrowful voice.

And within the response, the girl walked towards the door and gently pulls the door opened, revealing a heated argument.

* * *

"No way!" the guild master shouts as he was sitting on the counter table slamming down his staff as his eyes are focusing on one particular boy- Romeo holding his tiny hands into a fist with water overflowing his eyes as he prevents to let out a single drop.

"Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself!" the master continues as he let out the next phrase that he knew he can't take it back. "Go home and drink milk or something!"

And with anger, Romeo punched the guild master right in the face, as he shouted back. "Idiot!" As he then runs off with his right hand covering his eyes. "Damn it!"

As then his tiny silhouette disappears within the warm light coming from the guild's opened doors.

Lucy's eyes traveled towards where Romeo has run off before the sound of thunderous cracking erupted in the guild.

"Hey, Natsu!" yelled an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man with his straight dark hair styled in a bob cut. "Don't break the board!"

In Lucy's eyes, a single piece of paper written with the word 'Thief Subdue' with a reward of 160,000 jewels was crumpled and wrinkled as it is being smashed towards the board, leaving several crack lines.

While Natsu himself was already walking away with his travel bag and Happy along with his side heading towards the same direction as Romeo runs off. Seeing the action from Natsu, the Master let out a small sigh as his left-hand hold a beer.

The man with the bob cut went over towards the Master as his right-hand leans on the counter table. "Master, you sure about this?" His voice shows concern, as his eyebrows arched. "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"This is why he's still a kid."

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." The bob cut man continues as he hangs his head low, as his right hand scratched his hair.

And before the Master can speak, a soft angelic voice cut in within the conversation.

"Then tell me, is pride more important than family?"

With the voice, all eyes turn towards the mysterious blond beauty that has come out of the infirmary room.

"Pride can be earned back over and over again. But a family can't." The blonde continues as her eyes locked towards the Masters. "For which there's only one person that is named as Macao in the entire world. For there is only one specific person that can fit within the boy's heart."

* * *

As there in the streets is Romeo walking down the streets with the warmth of sunlight hitting down on him, as he rubs his eyes. As he then felt a hand gently rubbing his hair.

Where his eyes saw a familiar dragon boy walking ahead of him.

* * *

"A family member can't be replaced. An irreplaceable love and an irreplaceable family is what you might call it. Having to cherish something so deeply, is a wonderful, beautiful thing, don't you think?"

As Lucy finished her words, she gently smiled at the guild members before walking towards the direction of where the Natsu is heading. Leaving all the guild members stunned and speechless, as they watched the blond girl disappear into the light as well.

As the man with the bob cut hangs his head low, along with other members.

"Wow," replied one of the guild members, breaking the silence that occurs when Lucy finished. "She's something."

Master, on the other hand, kept eyeing on the guild's door. As he then recalls the eye contact that he and Lucy made. A feeling of loneliness and love is being expressed. He then took another sip of his beer, as he let out another sigh.

* * *

Location: Near Magnolia Town- Road to Mt. Hakobe

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Natsu tries to question, as he prone on his seat laying on top of it with his motion sickness full on effect. While Happy is sitting on the wooden floor with his cheeky smile.

"Why not?" Lucy asked as she is sitting on the opposite side of where Natsu is sitting. " Besides you were the one that invited me to your guild. You can't just leave me there."

Natsu was trying to say something, but with the carriage rocking making Natsu groaning and puffing out his cheeks.

"Happy," Lucy begins as it grabs Happy's attention. "May you please scoot over?"

"Aye!" replied Happy as pairs of wings attached to his back and flew above Lucy. While Lucy herself directly went towards Natsu and gently holding Natsu's head in the air and sat on the seat and placed his head onto her lap.

The silky fabric brush against Natsu's skin as it let out a comfort, as it starts to ease his sickness. Following along with a warmth gently stroking his head.

Both Natsu and Happy were surprised by Lucy's actions, but the gentleness that Lucy gives off soon made Natsu dozed off in sleep, quilling his motion sickness. Lucy smiled at Natsu's expression that soon melted into comfort, before turning her eyes towards Happy who's hovering over her head.

"Come here Happy," Lucy says, "It's better we were are together no?"

Happy eyed Lucy for a quick second before replying with an 'Aye'. As he then descends towards Lucy's other lap and rested there. Having two of her lovable friends on her lap, she gentle stroke both of them, as she then let out a soft, angelic voice.

 **Fairy Tail~ Snow Fairy**

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 **I will gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow**

Her voice rings out once more as gentle as possible before lashing out all her bubbling emotions towards the ends of her words. For her, this song is a dedication to her beloved, irreplaceable family- Fairy Tail.

 **Oh yeah, can you hear this voice?**

 **Oh yeah, it's hoarse from shouting**

 **Oh yeah, it will last until your heart can hear it**

 **Oh yeah, Oh yeah**

The carriage continues to rock nonstop, but her voice was steady still. Natsu's ears perk up as his eyes flutter open. Having her voice traveling through his ears, as he gently let the voice seeps in,

 **The moon and the sun high-five**

 **Didn't you forget about something?**

 **When you're not here to make me laugh**

 **I can't find what I desire**

But the words she sings holds a deep mournful meaning. That Natsu can't be interpreted. Happy's eyes linger on Lucy's as she continues to sing.

 **Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile**

 **When two people are getting closer, time overlaps**

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 **I will gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow**

In Happy's eyes, Lucy is a beautiful fairy-like person. A fairy, filled with warmth and love but has a coldness emitting from her voice.

 **Oh yeah, feelings are floating on water's edge**

 **It is this season when orange changes into white way too soon**

 **Oh yeah, let's see this rainbow together**

 **In memories, seven colors are turning into snow**

While for Lucy herself, she dreams and remembers the past when she and Natsu along with Happy experiences their first adventure, the start of everything. The struggles she went through, the love she received, and most of all, the irreplaceable friends that held dear too.

 **How strange, your smile**

 **Makes me feel a little stronger**

While outside of the carriage is the rider, carefully listening to the words the lost fairy has sung. Each word, melted the rider's heart, as he then tugs the straps that held the horse, making the horse steadying their pace more.

 **Snowing, I'm shivering alone, but**

 **You're getting closer to wrap me up**

 **Fairy, slowly but surely**

 **You're walking your way, hang in there!**

 **Laughing, you forgotten that you put me under spell**

 **You changed everything with one single smile, my Fairy**

 **Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile**

 **When two people are getting closer, time overlaps**

 **Fairy, where are you going**

 **I will gather all light and shine it on you**

With the carriage was steadying in place, Lucy's eyes then linger towards the opposite windows, as her voice never once broke with the beat and the rhythms of the music playing in her mind. The scenery was freshly colored with green, as she can also see a beautiful creature soaring through the sky. Embracing the wind and the sun, arching and flapping its sapphire wings, dipped in midnight black. A butterfly.

 **Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile**

 **Because that smile was always with you**

 **Snowing Fairy**

 **You're giving all light that you have gathered and shout**

 **Snow Fairy**

As then her voice begins to die down, as her next phrase made Natsu's and Happy's heart filled with pain, like tiny daggers piercing it.

 **Don't say goodbye**

And with her voice finally disappears, Lucy's both hands still gently stroking her beloved partners. As then, she felt both incoming warmth from her hands. Natsu's right hand held Lucy's left hand, while Happy's paw touches Lucy's right hand.

"Sorry," Natsu whispered.

"Aye." Happy agrees with his unusual sad tone.

Lucy can only blink with her partner's response. "Why are you apologizing?"

Natsu and Happy didn't say anything in return. Lucy notices the silence treatment and wrapped her arms around Natsu and Happy and brought it close to her chest. And replied, "If you truly feel bad, then next time promise me you won't leave me again."

As the carriage then suddenly stops, Lucy then let go of the embrace as Natsu and Happy pull themselves away from Lucy's lap and looked at each other and give her a cheeky grin. "Aye," They both say.

As then Lucy can only reply with her lips curling upwards.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further!" the driver yelled.

* * *

Location: Mt. Hakobe, near Magnolia.

The moment the doors opened from the back carriage, a harsh breeze pierced their faces. As their eyes are filled with nothing but icy snow.

Lucy's long blond hair flutters within the blizzardy wind, as she sits on the edge of the carriage. While Natsu crossed his arms, with his scarf dance with the wing and Happy desperately grabbing the doors with its might.

Lucy's slid off the carriage edge, as her boots sink into the snow as she walked towards the driver, giving the payment, and an additional one as well. The driver raised in an eyebrow as Lucy then pulls out a fire lacrima under her cloak and handed towards the driver.

"For your transportation. And as for this," Lucy held the fire lacrima on her right hand higher. "Is for you to pass the cold."

The driver blinked before gratefully accepted her payment and offered that he would be her personal carrier when it comes to transportation, along with no payment.

Lucy thankful thanked the driver, before his carriage travel back where the summer heat was once.

After that, Lucy walked towards where Natsu and Happy, where Natsu stands in the blizzard with no effect as Happy is clinging on his right arm.

As Lucy walked towards Natsu, Natsu then noticed of how her face is showing a bright flush of pink appearing on her nose and her cheeks, standing beside him, gazing at the eternal snow.

And in response, Natsu unwrapped his muffler and placed it around Lucy's neck, causing Lucy's dark chocolate eyes to snapped and locked onto his.

In Natsu's eyes, her dark brown eyes reflecting his reflection, where a tiny shimmer of light can be seen in Lucy's eyes. And for Lucy's, her eyes reflected on herself, where Natsu's eyes can't staring at them.

"You're cold aren't you?" Natsu said, breaking the silence as he blinked.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy says as she played a small smile. "I guess." As her left hand then touched the scaly scarf and then pulls it a little bit upwards to hide her face as she mumbles, "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah." Natsu replied scratching his bare neck, as he felt something stir inside of him when Lucy says 'thanks'.

And unknowingly to him, his actions let out an immense heat that starts to melt off several flurries of snow within his surrounding around causing Happy to quickly fly away from Natsu and went towards Lucy. As he then turns around and starts walking. "Let's uh, go!" Natsu replied with a grin and begins to walk.

Lucy nodded her head in response hugging Happy, as she trails behind the fire boy. While Lucy continues to walk, Happy's eyes linger once more on Lucy as she seems dazed off.

"Lushi?"

In response, Lucy replied back with a slight tilt of her head, "Yes Happy?"

"What's wrong?"

Lucy smiled softly at Happy and replied as she shakes her head. "Nothing, Happy. Nothing to worry about."

Happy wanted to question even further, as Natsu's ears perk up during their conversation. But keeping silent if Lucy doesn't want to talk about it.

For Lucy, she doesn't want to tell. She wanted to keep it to herself. She doesn't want to see her friend and family seeing what she has become. A being that doesn't deserve to live and be within the beloved Guild. A being that considered herself a monster. An ugly being, that **can't** feel a single thing, as she can only wear a clown mask that hides her true self.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As There Rest A Liar Mask, As There Shows The Crimson Color, Time Has Changed**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: As There Rest A Liar Mask, As There Shows The Crimson Color, Time Has Changed**

A hideous roar echoes within the deep, heavy forest. Birds arching their wings as they soaring across the deep, blue skies.

The sun beats down the trillions of seas of trees, making it glisten in jewels. And within the jewels flows several strands of golden hair rushing through the deep, dim trees.

* * *

Location: Mt. Hakobe, near Magnolia

"Macao!" Natsu cuffed his one side of his mouth as he roars one of his family member's name. "Are you here?! Were you done in by Vulcan?!"

Natsu's voice echoes within the snowy mountains, as not a single sound respond to his voice. That is until something within the wind came rushing towards Natsu in high speed from above. Upon hearing the sound, Natsu's head turns behind him, and the moment he did he quickly did a backflip, as the original position he was in was smothered in snow. Natsu then landed on his feet to get a better view of the enemy, having the snow dying down a bit.

His original position was then replaced by an anthropomorphic monster that resembles a primate. Its fist was clutched together, as it landed on where Natsu originally was, creating a heavy impact on the snow.

"It's a Vulcan!" exclaim Happy with beads of water appearing. While Natsu eyes narrowed at the enemy. While Lucy just eyed the humongous monkey before her. Its eyes gleam in gold, as then quickly dies away when it starts sniffing in the air, causing a smirk on its face.

"Hey, you!" Natsu yelled at the Vulcan, as it starts dashing towards his left straight towards Lucy and Happy.

"Lucy! Happy!"

Lucy stood still motionless, as she then took a step back and toss Happy across the blizzardy sky.

"Wha?!" As then Happy was safely caught by Natsu's arms.

As then, a strong impact smashed Lucy's lower abdomen, as fingers wrapped around her body. Lucy's eyes then soon drifted to sleep, as she can hear Natsu screaming her name one last time before darkness started to swallow her up.

"Lucy!"

* * *

Another roar is heard. Follow by a sound of beating heart rapidly echoing deep within a figure's body. Blood starts pumping, as the dark chocolate eyes start to drift into sleep. But its mind is snapping the figure awake, alerting the danger.

* * *

Location: Mt. Hakobe, near the Peak of the Mountain

The monkey kept circling around Lucy expressing his love and dance, as she is sleeping soundlessly on the icy floor, with her legs closed together and her long blonde hair decorating the floor.

"A human woman," Vulcan spoke happily, as he pounds his fist towards his own chest. He then draws his face close to Lucy's as it spoke in a deep, hungry voice, "Woman,"

"Your son would have slapped you right here and now," Lucy spoke as her eyes slowly begin to open, "Macao." As then her eyes met with the Vulcan's.

The eye was lifeless. Dead with the colors melting away, only revealing a clear, silver. As the edges of her hair begin to change to ebony.

"I just want him, not you." Her words breathe no emotions. As she then lifted her right, bandaged arm and reached towards the monkey's face as she pulled herself using her left hand, embracing the coldness of the icy.

Yet, before the hand can fully make contact, the monkey quickly jumped back and hit its back within the icy wall. He quivers as he felt an uneasy feeling stir inside of him, the moment the hand was about to come in contact with him. A feeling of danger coursing through his veins, a feeling that he never felt before screaming as its body telling him to get away. Screaming to get away from this monstrous woman.

Her right hands still linger in the air, as then falls back to her side. Her eyes then glanced towards where the monkey is. Her eyes lay cold with contact.

"Why did you run?" She questioned, as she pulls herself off the ground and begins to take a step forward towards the monkey. With no music singing beneath.

The monkey held his palms tightly against the ice wall, the woman's shadow starting to tower over him.

"I don't like, " the woman continues, "when **preys** run away from me."

The Vulcan can't find his voice, as if it was swallowed down to his stomach. His legs became noodles, while his mind process and sinks the words that flew out of her lips.

As the eyes of the Vulcan can only see the woman's bandaged arm reaching over him.

* * *

Location: The Celestial World

The sea of jewels stretched over the horizon. The darkest sky, shining in radiance with its stars and planets, enchanting with its beauty.

"This is?!" Shocked Aquarius, as her eyes widen from a unknown magic coursing through between her and Lucy.

"What is this feeling?" Questioned a girl with dark blonde hair that wears a bonnet and dress. She also has wings on her back, holding a blue harp tightly towards her chest.

"Hunger?" Questioned a man with a crab-claw hairstyle with six crab legs protruding from his back, as his left hand clenched his chest.

"This is," begins a voice coming from a gigantic, humanoid Celestial Spirit with an imposing, broad-shouldered figure, with his striking oversize mustache. His arms were crossed as his red, pupil-less eyes narrowed with certainty, " **black arts**."

* * *

Location: Mt. Hakobe, near the Peak of the Mountain

"Monkey!" roar the dragon boy, in anger as he starts dashing towards two figure in the distant. "Where the hell did you take Macao?!"

However, because of his stupidity, the next step as his shoes comes in contact with the ice, he immediately slips and starts spinning as he smashed to the end of the next ice wall.

"Natsu?!" The woman snapped back her trace, as her hair returns to her original gold, and her eyes brought back its color. Her eyes were focused on Natsu who still on the icy ground trying to get up, as her right bandaged arm still hovers in the air.

And during the moment of distraction, the bloodlust that the Monkey felt quickly dies away and took this chance to raises its fist on the woman.

"Lucy! Behind you!" exclaim Natsu.

Feeling a pressure coming from behind, Lucy's eyes looked to its left behind and raised her left arm as the impact hits. Making her feet sliding across the icy floor. Her left arm covering her face imprinted a purple bruise but Lucy didn't scream nor winced in pain. She shook her left arm slightly as if it was nothing.

"Lucy, you alright?" Questioned Natsu, who finally managed to get up from the icy floor and walk towards Lucy who just gives him a quick nod, before returning her gaze towards the monkey who has its right arm smashed on the ground, creating a crack.

"Hey, monkey!" Natsu pointed at him, with a scowl on his face. "Where have you taken-"

However, before Natsu can finish the Vulcan came rushing towards them-specifically Lucy. He then leaped into the air as he clenched his right hand into a ball, and strikes down at Lucy. "WOMAN!"

However, Natsu jumped in front of Lucy with his right arm above his head. The strength within collision, caused the Natsu's knee to bend slightly, as the ice cracks beneath him.

"Listen here monkey." Natsu begins, as then Lucy jumped high in the air and did a kick to the monkey's face using her right leg, causing the monkey to crash into the nearby wall.

As then Lucy then gracefully landed beside Natsu, in which Happy also came into the cave with wings attached to its back.

"Damn Luce," Natsu said shocked, eyeing on the fainted Vulcan, with several cracked lines on the wall and pebbles around it. "Your way stronger than you look."

Lucy giggles at Natsu's comments, as it was music to his ears. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'm going to challenge you to a fight when we get back to the guild." Natsu exclaim, pumping his arm to show his strength.

Lucy shook her head, " Then I would like to decline such an offer. For I," Her left hand then placed on her chest and bares the sorrowful eyes once more, "don't want to hurt you."

Natsu and Happy blinked at her response, as Happy then had a cheeky smile on his face and begins to roll his tongue just like how Lucy remembered. "You liiiiike him~"

Lucy chuckled at Happy's words and replied with a tone that she can best express- love. "I do," Lucy spoke. "I love him, you, and everyone else within the guild. For they are the most precious treasure that I can't bear to live without."

Natsu arched a brow as he crossed his arms. "You're so weird."

"How so?" Lucy questioned tilting her head.

"You didn't even get a chance to fully introduce and meet the members within the fairy tail yet. And here you said you loved us. Weirdo."

Lucy then smiled once more and replied, "Then I am your weirdo. Along within the guilds"

Natsu grinned at Lucy's response while Happy just smiled.

Just then, a blinding light showered beside Natsu, Lucy and Happy as to where the Vulcan once was. As then the light then slowly begins to shrink, revealing a slim, mildly muscular man with short, straight, and slicked back dark blue hair with bruises showering over his entire body, covered by a long, white tainted, tattered coat and a purple shirt and brown pants and a simple dark brown shoe.

Natsu's eyes widen, as he realized who the person is. "Macao?!" Who then rushed towards his side.

"Take over magic." Lucy unconsciously says.

"Aye." replied Happy raising his paw. "The Vulcan must've used take over magic on him."

Lucy then went towards Macao as she quickly tries to reach towards him, but quickly stopped as her eyes linger on a particular color- crimson dripping down on his forehead and other areas within the body.

Lucy's eyes widen, with her vision starting to swim Her legs begins to trembles and her hands shook.

"Luce?" Natsu became concerned by Lucy's actions.

Lucy quickly turns around, placing her left hand onto her head, taking a deep breath.

"Nat..su.." Lucy tries to say the words calmly as possible. " Happy… Help him up and lay him on down." Lucy then took several deep breaths, before turning around finding Natsu and Happy did exactly as she ordered as concern still raises within their expression.

Lucy then took a last deep breath, before taking a step towards Macao. Her eyes waver around his body. "He needs medical attention." She then turns to Natsu. " Help me will you?"

Natsu nodded in response, and same goes for Happy who went and grab the medical supplies and lay them in front of Lucy's.

 **Nightcore- By Your Side**

Lucy walked towards the bleeding Macao, and sit down near his side. She took a deep breath before having her hands gently placed above Macao's bare chest. The crimson blood continues to seep out. She closed her eyes for a brief second, before slowly opening them once again, as it glows in gold.

 **I'll be by your side...**

"Few broken bones along the rib cages, an internal organ damage causing to bleed from the inside." Lucy struggles to say the words as confidently as possible.

In Lucy's view, her world is engulfed with dim colors of grey as she can see the three colors- yellow, blue and red.

The most within the area of the Macao's body is covered in red, showing where the bleeding is. Yellow is mostly shown on the cuts and bruises, while blue shows the level of his magic running a bit low.

 **I wanna be with you, no matter where you are,**

 **my feelings never fade.**

Lucy then looked towards the medical supplies, and picked one tool up, with her shaky hands.

 _Stop shaking!_ Lucy mentally cursed herself, as the shaking doesn't quell down. _You promised yourself not to let anyone else die!_ Lucy bit her lower lips in frustration.

 **I understand that I was sometimes**

 **selfish and bothersome, baby.**

Natsu can hear the unsteady beating of her heart. As it is pounding rapidly.

"Lucy?" He tries to call out, but it wasn't heard, with her attention still on the tool she held. And with the response, Natsu reached out his right hand and grasp her shaky hands, wrapping it steady and with warmth.

 **And yet, you mesmerize me,**

 **I constantly call you when we can't meet.**

 **To be wrong and return again,**

 **it makes our bond deeper.**

Upon feeling the warmth, Lucy's eyes locked with Natsu's as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

What Natsu saw in her eyes, was her eyes clouded by uneasiness and fear. But quickly went away, by the next second as her eyes traveled towards her own hand and back at Natsu's eyes once again.

 **So we'll be alright, gonna be alright,**

 **yeah, I believe that.**

 **You make me feel so fine, you make me smile,**

 **every single time, yeah.**

 **Connected by our eternal love,**

 **we've made it here.**

"I want to ask you a favor," Lucy says as Natsu cracked an eyebrow. "Become my eyes."

 **I'm not alone anymore, it isn't just a dream,**

 **tightly take my hand and don't let go.**

 **You're my only one, these feelings,**

 **whether it be now, tomorrow, or eternity,**

 **will surely never change.**

 **I'll be there, by your side…**

Natsu blinked at Lucy's absurd request, before did a quick nodded.

Lucy let out a small smile. "Sit behind me."

And with an order, Natsu walked behind Lucy and sat behind her, embracing her from behind as both of his hands lays on top of Lucy's arms. As his head resting on her right shoulder.

 **That day, I promised, promised that**

 **I won't let you go from then on.**

 **I made a mistake I didn't mean to make,**

 **so I got you that necklace, lady.**

 **Love's process was a date on the ferris wheel,**

 **where our lips touched.**

Lucy then slightly turn to her right, causing her face to be extremely close to Natsu's.

"Remember," Lucy spoke, as Natsu can feel the hot air coming from her breath, slightly tickling his skin. " Tell me whatever you see, as well as keeping my hands as steady as possible." She continues, "One mistake can be fatal."

Natsu nodded. As Lucy then turns towards Happy. "Happy, you will be assisting me of giving me proper tools."

"Aye!" Happy complied.

 **I can remember the twirling scenery,**

 **and it still makes my heart race.**

 **So we'll be alright, gonna be alright,**

 **yeah, I can feel it.**

 **You make me feel so fine, you make me smile,**

 **no matter where I am, yeah.**

"Let's start." And with those words, Lucy's eyes closed as she can sense the colors.

Natsu's hand grip tightly against Lucy's, as she then begins to move on the direction of where the red is lingering. Her right hand holds the tiny knife slits open the wound. Lucy can sense blackness pouring into her vision, but her hands were steady as the river with Natsu holding it.

 **Trusting in our eternal future,**

 **we've made it here.**

Every question Lucy asked, Natsu would reply with the best possible answers and choice of words he knew. Happy also complied well.

 **I'm not alone anymore, it isn't just a dream,**

 **tightly take my hand and don't let go.**

 **You're my only one, these feelings,**

 **whether it be now, tomorrow, or eternity,**

 **will surely never change.**

 **I'll be there, by your side...**

The movement that Lucy made after hearing upon Natsu's description, was fluent with no mistake, as her movement never once stopped for a rest. But her beating heart never once quells down in Natsu's ears. And before anyone knew it, as the time to heal Macao was like an eternally, finally has finished.

Macao who is now sleeping soundlessly, as all his wounds are being patched up and his magic begins to return slowly. Lucy let out a small sigh through her lips, looking at the condition Macao is in.

And when she's done, she unconsciously lay down her back against Natsu's chest. Feeling the impact, Lucy opened her eyes and looked up to see Natsu staring down on her.

"What?" Lucy questioned, as she just lowers her eyes as she hangs her head low.

"Your heart is beating," Natsu replied.

Lucy's lips curled upwards, "Well, is it suppose to be though?"

"Well that is true," Natsu agrees but continues, "But it's beating really fast, ya know?"

Lucy's eyes opened once more and said, "Is that so?" As her eyes then travel towards the small traces of blood that remained on her hands, as well as the smell of metal. Her eyes begin to sway once more.

"Lushi-" Happy called out the girl's name but was interrupted with a soft grunt of pain escaping from the patient's lips.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly, before opening them, revealing a deep pair of dark-colored eyes.

"Macao!" Exclaim happily Natsu, as Lucy scoot over from the side as Natsu went towards the awaken patient.

"Natsu..?" says Macao weakly, as his eyes saw the relief smile upon Natsu, showing his bright face. "I'm so pitiful." He continues, as Lucy's unfocused eyes lay on Macao's body. " I defeated 19 of them."

Lucy then pushes herself upwards with both of her arms, and tries to found a stable footing before starts walking towards the two boys and the cat.

"But I got taken over by the 20th one." Macao continues, "I can't believe myself, man…"

Lucy then walked pass Happy, whose eyes rested on Lucy's movement.

"Damn it!" Macao cursed himself with frustration, "I can't show my face to Romeo like this."

Just Natsu was about to speak, a single hand reached out and carefully touched Macao's unwounded side of the cheeks.

The brief warmth coming in contact cause Macao to snap his gaze towards the owner, as Natsu saw Lucy beside him.

"I beg the differ." Lucy's soft words travel to their ears. "In my opinion, having to defeat 19 Vulcan has proven yourself a worthy, strong mage and an awesome father." Lucy smiled, as Macao 's eyes widen from her beauty. "And having you to come back to Romeo's side, would be the greatest gift he would ever love, don't you think?"

With Lucy's words engraved inside of Macao's brain, Macao's eyes then shimmered with hope and determination in his eyes. The eyes that show that he wanted to return and be with his beloved son once more.

"Let's get you home!" Natsu smiled brightly, as he drapes an arm over Lucy's shoulder and reached out his right hand. "Romeo is waiting for you!"

Macao gratefully accepts Natsu's hand as he smirks.

* * *

Location: Foot of Mt. Hakobe, Near Magnolia Town

While carrying Macao, everyone including Lucy was surprised by a carriage just waiting at the bottom of the mountain. As resulted, it was the same driver as before waiting for our return. Much very different from how the first time they did this, they have to walk back home.

Lucy in response thank the driver once more and offered jewels as repayment but he declines the offer, thinking as it is the first day as her personal carrier. Lucy gives the driver a smile and a bow, before returning back and regrouping with Natsu and the other.

Upon returning, Natsu's face already begins to turn green as Lucy offered the same treatment ride as before when they arrived at the mountain. In which, Natsu, as well as Happy, gladly took the treatment.

With Lucy sitting one side of the chair, Natsu placed himself comfortable as his head once again touches the softness of Lucy's black coat and the lap. Happy as well taking the other side. Lucy then placed both of her hands on their head and gently stroke it, as well as humming a gentle tone caving in within the carriage.

Macao stares in awe by the position Natsu and Lucy they are in. But the awe quickly melts into a blush with him scratching his unwounded chin with his finger, as Lucy's eyes made contact with him, including the beautiful, angelic smile that she held. Making him break his eye contact and looked down.

Lucy chuckles at Macao's reactions, as it was a soft jingle to Macao's ears, catching his attention. With Natsu and Happy drifted into their sleep, Macao and Lucy begins to start a little conversation. One time Macao tries to tease Lucy about loving Natsu, and in which to his surprised answered with an agreement. But later Lucy started to add Happy, him, Romeo and everyone within the guild with each of their names pronounced perfectly, he begins to laugh and thanks Lucy's kind words.

As then the whole ride within the carriage rides with enjoyment, as Macao himself later fell into a slumber. With Lucy then only continues her humming and stroking head of Natsu and Happy's.

* * *

Location: Within the Streets of Magnolia Town

Within the golden streets, lays Romeo sitting on one of the staircase steps, waiting with a gloomy expression.

 _"Fairy Tail wizards ain't nothing!" proudly exclaim one of a kid, towering over a fallen Romeo._

 _"They're just bunch of cowards who spend all their time thinking." added another one of the kid._

 _"We all wanted to become knights when we grow up." The third kid continues, "Wizards are just bunch of drunks!"_

 _As those phrases, are like tiny swords piercing his hearts with cruelty. And so, Romeo can only do one thing that he regrets later on._

 _"Dad, go do a job!" complained Romeo to Macao who is just sitting on a bench, looking at his son with his full attention. "I can't stand this anymore!"_

 _Macao then replied with determination as he winked with an answer that brought his son hope. "Okay!"_

Thinking back to the past, Romeo regret it deeply as his right hand is rubbing his eyes and tiny sniff and whimpers are heard.

"Romeo!"

With a familiar voice calling out to him, Romeo looked up as he saw Natsu helping the unsteady Macao walking towards him with Natsu waving happily.

As soon as Romeo saw his beloved father, water began to resurface and charged towards Macao, "Dad!"

As Natsu, Happy and Lucy watching from the sidelines as the beautiful reunion between father and son.

"Dad!" cries Romeo hugging Macao tightly around its neck unwilling to let go. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Macao desperately holding back the screaming pain that is coursing through his body from the impact from his son. He then also in return embrace the hug that Romeo has offered.

"It's okay… I'm the son of a wizard, after all!"

"The next time the bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: 'Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!' "

Romeo then brightly smiled at that response, with tiny trials of tears still rest on the side of his eyes. While Natsu, Happy and Lucy already making their way back towards the guild.

"Natsu-nee! Happy! Thank you!" Shouted Romeo with all his might to make sure his gratitude his heard.

"Sure thing!"

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, pretty lady!" Shouted once more Romeo, to only have Lucy turned around and give him an alluring smile with the warmth of the sunbathing behind her. Before continue to walking alongside with Natsu once more.

"Pretty lady?" Questioned Macao.

"Yep!" Romeo replied with a smile. "She just came to the guild two days ago, and she didn't really introduce herself yet."

Macao then tilted his head in confusion. "She didn't?"

"Nope." clarified Romeo as he continues, "In fact, no one within the guild even introduces themselves either. So I am a bit surprise of seeing her coming back along with you."

With Romeo's information traveling to Macao's ears, he realized a single question. _If she didn't and nor did our members, then how does she knew everyone within the guild's name?_ Macao then scratches his chin, as he remebers she perfectly pronounces every single member of the guild. _Or, it could be possible because of the wizard's magazine spreading around our infamous fame._

But little did Macao knew, how wrong was he was of knowing about the mysterious blond beauty that has become their family.

* * *

[ _Thump, thump, thump_ ]

The sound of the beating heart never once stopped. As the figure hides behind one of the trees holding its breathing with both its hand covering its breathing source. The shadow waited, and waited, to feel the presence of the magic just brushing by.

How the shadow wished the owner of the magic just quickly passed by. But how wrong was the shadow to fail to control its unstable heart.

Feeling an income source of magic, the figure turned and lifts its left hand to block the incoming attack. In which it did, but what the shadow also failed to notice that it wasn't magic that hits its arm, but a sharp claw ripped open its flesh on its left side causing crimson starting to pool over, as a feminine scream is then heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy was then congratulated by their work. Natsu and Happy immediately went to the counter bar where the silver-haired girl is standing. Lucy was about to join, as then she felt something warm sliding down on her left hand.

"Hey, newcomer," shouted one of the guild members, pointing at the ground where Lucy is standing. Lucy turns her head in response. "Are you bleeding?"

Upon hearing the words, Natsu and other members of the guild snapped their gaze towards Lucy. Who's standing in fact, with droplets of crimson dripping down from below her black cloak

Lucy in response quickly looked down and seeing the blood her vision begins to sway once more but kept her standing as beneath the cloak her right hand held her left hand.

"Lucy?" Questioned Natsu as he begins to walk towards the blond.

Lucy just smiled in return and shake her head. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Probably got hurt without me noticing it." As she extremely trying to hold her breathing evening. But knowing full well of Natsu's hearing, as quickly take a few steps back and starts to walk towards the infirmary room.

"Go enjoy your dinner, I'll be right out!" Lucy exclaims with a smile before opening and then closing the doors shut, leaving in no words for any guild members to ask questions.

"Natsu,"

"What is it, Gramps?" Natsu replied back with his attention fully on the guild master drinking his beer on the table.

"Who **is** this girl you brought in?"

* * *

As Lucy shut the doors behind her, she quickly lifted her left hand as there shows a long, large wound with crimson seeping out.

"This wasn't from the Vulcan," Lucy mumbles very quietly, as she then tries to steady herself from falling with her right hand using as a support gradually walking towards one of the shelves. However, the moment she did a shot of pain boomed inside of her head, she quickly clenched her teeth to prevent a single sound seeping out. Her right hand then holds the side of her head as she leans onto the wall using her right shoulder as a support.

And before she knew it, her right eye engulfed into the crimson color, from the blood seeping out from her forehead and drips down to her face.

Lucy's breathing became unsteady as her vision swims once more, "What ...is ...going on...?!" Her words came out shaky, but she tries to maintain her vision focus. As then her eyes lay on rest within the sleeping knight. "Lok-..."

* * *

"Not much really," Natsu replied with a shrug as all the guild members surrounding the dragon boy. "For all I know her name is Lucy, and we met at the time I thought I have found Igneel." As soon as Natsu finished his next words, his eyes then glared daggers at a certain guild member giving him the false information.

"Oh," Happy spoke, " Natsu I always wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you and Lushi meant before?"

Natsu blinked at Happy's words as other guild members became confused by Happy's question.

"Why do you ask that, Happy?" asked the silver-haired girl, eyeing the blue feline curious.

"Because apparently, she seems like she knew about Natsu before." Happy exclaimed.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"What do you mean by that Happy?" asked the brown haired girl wearing only the bikini top.

"Because she knew that Natsu is from fairy tail and fire doesn't hurt him." Happy continues, "And she was saying something about the past?"

With the information that Happy has provided, Natsu crossed his arms and tilting his head. "But I don't remember meeting her before..?"

The silver-haired girl then turns towards Master who is also in the deep thought. "What do you think about this girl, Master?"

Makarov placed his right hand beneath his chin. And before he can let out a single voice, another voice rings out.

"Please!"

As then all the attention went straight towards where the voice was coming from- the infirmary room. Where there stands the awaken knight with the half of his upper clothing covered in crimson.

"Loki?!"

"What happened?!"

"What's with that blood?!"

"Please help her!" As those were the only words that Loki can speak, with tears overflowing his eyes.

As then Loki leads them inside the infirmary room, was there laying on the snow, white bed tainted with the crimson sea, as there rested an unmoving blond beauty.

"Lu..cy..?" was the words as Natsu can only speak with quivering, fear.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As Time Has Change, As There Rest an Eternal Sleep, A Single Candle Still Holds It's Passionate Flames**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the song- By Your Side, as it is rightfully owned by Kana Nishino!

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you peeps are enjoying how the story is being progress. I am mostly taking my time doing these, which I hope you readers don't mind that at all. And of course, I would love to have any feedback or criticism about these stories, so I can take it into account and improve as the story continues! Welp, that's it for now and stay tunes until the next chapter is out!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: As Time Has Change, As There Rest An Eternal Sleep, A Single Candle Still Holds It's Passionate Flames**

The smell of metallic blood roams within the room, with a mixture of sweet vanilla and strawberries. Follow by the steady, rhythmic beats of a heart that travels into the dragon's ears.

The tender, crimson glare from the evening sun shines through the window, as the white curtains flutter against it. The light soon travels onto a sleeping beauty, with a white cloth wrapped around its forehead, and her left arm covered by another cloth as well. While her right hand was wrapped around by a pair of tanned hands, emitting mild warmth. His forehead touches the cold, pale hand as he whispers in a sorrowful, calm voice.

* * *

 _In the endless world, pairs of dark, chocolate eyes wander in a crimson sea. Flames devouring everything it sets its eyes on. Voices of men, women, children, and elderly rings inside her head in a tremendous amount of pain and suffering. Both of her hands reach towards her ears, shutting away from the screams as her eyes closed tightly to prevent anything seeps into her eyes._

 _As then, the darkness begins to whispers its voice near her ears. Gentle as possible, sweetly and innocently. [ **You can't hide it forever** ]_

 _With its disgustingly sweet voice, seeps into her mind, her eyes snapped opened in terror. [ **You can't escape the judgment** ]_

 _She closed her eyes once more and kept shaking her head. [ **You can't escape your sin** ]_

 _Her lips parted apart, as she wanted to scream. But not a single drop of voice came flowing through her mouth._

 _[ **Shut away your eyes, closed away your ears** ]_

 _She crumbled to the dark abyss, as she brought her legs closer to her chest. She knew what the words meant. But she doesn't want to admit. She doesn't want to face it. But deep inside her blackened heart. She knew._

 _[ **But your judgment day will come** ]_

 _She screams once more._

* * *

"How is she?" asked Levy walking over to the counter, where its owned by a silver-haired beauty wiping a glass cup in her hand, using a rag.

The beauty shakes her head, as her blue eyes glanced towards the infirmary room. "No sign of her awaken yet." She continues as she placed the cup onto the wooden table. "It has been three hours, and he is still waiting."

"He must really care for her," Levy added, as she then takes a seat on the stool and having her chin rested on her right hand. "This is the first time that I have seen Natsu being so caring about someone other than Igneel."

The silver-haired beauty smiled at Levy's words. "I suppose that is true." She then took another glanced upon the locked door, "Affection is such a wonderful thing." Her voice drops.

Levy took notice of beauty's voice and soon dropped her gaze and onto the table. She then glanced up again and smiled changing the subject, "Mira, where's Loki?"

* * *

Location: East Forest- Near Magnolia Town

"Ring Magic! Twister!"

A powerful storm then appears, swallowing and lifting up several boars like monsters with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Moments passed, as the boar-like monsters drop onto the hard, soiled ground with their eyes dazed, as their bodies say motionless.

Loki then lifted his right hand and gently pushed his shades as he looked at his work.

"This should be enough."

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"He went and took a job that is located at the East Forest," the silver-haired girl answered, "Saying something about a house that he needs to buy?" The girl placed an index finger near her chin, as her head tilted slightly towards the left.

"A house?" Levy arched an eyebrow. " Why does he need a house, when he already had one, to begin with?" She continues as something struck her with realization, "Wait, does Loki even have a house, to begin with?!" Her hands then slammed against the counter, as she spoke jumping to her feet.

The beauty let out a small giggle. "Of course, silly."

"Oh," Levy replied, as her head went back resting on her right hand sitting back down, thinking. "Then why does he need a house then?"

The beauty smiled, "Who knows," she continues as she stares at the glass cup that reflects her sorrowful eyes, "Maybe it's for him. Maybe it's for one of his girls or even one of his precious friend. But one thing for sure," She looked up as her eyes met Levy. "I never have seen him so determined and lively before."

* * *

Location: Somewhere in Magnolia Town

"Here's 100,000 jewels." said a grandma, wearing a simple pink shirt and a long white skirt that covers her legs. As her right hand held a wooden cane, as her left hand reached out and drops a heavy looking brown, pouch onto Loki's hand.

"Thank you," said Loki, as he slightly bows towards the grandma before walking away from her cottage house, waving goodbye.

He then tucked the reward money into his pockets and continued his merry way.

* * *

S _he walks. And walks and walks and walks and walksandwalkswalksandwalks….._

 _In the endless space, she continues to walk, wherever her legs can take her. A wandering soul, walking in darkness as it continues to speak into her ears. [ **Time is ticking** ]_

 _Her lips quiver, as she opens her lips and sings the words. " I know."_

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"Natsu," called out Happy as he sits beside the bed.

"Yeah, Happy?" replied Natsu as he still holds the sleeping beauty's hand.

"Do you think," Happy swallowed his saliva before continues, "She'll ever wake up?"

Natsu looked at his beloved partner, whose brilliant eyes blackened by tears. Noticing the water, Natsu lifted his right hand and placed it on Happy's head and gently stroke it.

"She will." Natsu replied as then his onyx eyes drifted to the blond, "She has too, partner." He then tightens his grasp on her hand. "She has too."

* * *

Location: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

"The rent is 70,000 jewels a month." said a middle-aged woman, that wears a short red dress and high heels. Adorned with a large amount of jewelry: pearls, seashells, giant earrings, and numerous bracelets. She also wears a fur around her neck, and to complete her whole outfit, are giant thick-rimmed glasses.

The woman then leads Loki, into a room that he once familiar with. His lips curled upwards seeing the sight.

The walls, covered in pink wallpaper and have a lot of storage space. The main room is quite large and includes a lot of types of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. Not only that, but it also has a large number of books.

The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with trade card tiles, and the kitchen also has a stove.

 _Just like before_. Loki thought as his lips curled upwards once more.

"Leave or take it!" the woman bark as she crossed her arms and rested beneath her chest. "Don't stand there and smiled like a creep!"

Loki scratched his head by the woman's comment, as he sweats drops. "I'll take it."

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"How long does that brat tends to wait till she's awake?" The Master questioned as he glares at the infirmary doors with frustration, as he takes a sip from his cold beer. "He should just take a job while at it. Instead of moping around."

The members within the guild, understand their Master's anger. For which Natsu has been waiting for a total of five hours, without drinking or eating anything. The only time he did, was when the Master has to personally drag him out of the infirmary and force him to eat. But, once he's done he will immediately go back to the infirmary once more.

"He won't take it" the silver-haired beauty spoke standing beside him, as he continues to drink.

Her words then caught the attention of the entire guild members. She continues as she wipes the glass with the rag. "I asked him before," Her movement stopped as she looked up, playing a small smile on her face, "but did you know what he said to me?"

" _Natsu," the silver-haired girl cries, "Please eat something. Better yet, go take a job with Happy. You can't just-"_

 _The beauty stares at the dragon boy's back, as he holds the pale hands. His words cut off her words, preventing her to finish. "I won't."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I made a promise," Natsu explained, as his eyes never once left the sleeping beauty that rested before him._

 _"A promise?"_

 _"I made a promise with her," Natsu explained. "It's a promise that me, her and Happy made." He then turned his head towards the silver-haired girl and smiled. "A promise, that I won't leave ever her side."_

As the silver-haired girl finished her words, everyone within the guild remained silent. As they never knew the promise that Natsu made with mysterious blond meant so much to him.

* * *

He never once let go. And he never tends to ever again. His heat still wraps around the icy hands. Signaling her, to find the light of wherever she's in. He continues to believe that she will be awake. And he still does, in the very moment of the room, as the only sound he can hear is the beating heart of the sleeping blond.

 **Nightcore- Wait For You**

Seconds turn into minutes, as minutes turn into hours. For Natsu, time passed slowly in his time, where the blond never once made a slight movement to signal her awakening. Yet, even so, he kept waiting.

I **felt nothing in the world like this before**

 **Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door**

 **Oh, why did you have to go?**

 **You could have let me know**

 **So now I'm all alone**

His eyes lay on the blond, who sleeps peacefully on the snowy bed, covered by blankets of purity. He then parted his lips and begins to say.

 **Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance**

 **With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand**

 **Oh, and all my tears, they**

 **Keep runnin' down my face**

 **Why did you turn away?**

 _The next thing she knew, her eyes set in a specific figure in the distance._

 **So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

 **Are you that afraid of me?**

 **But I know it's a lie what you keep inside**

 **This is not how you want it to be**

Happy, with wings arched in its back gently flew ontop the blond's head. Natsu then pressed his forehead once more unto the girl's hand, as his eyes are closed shut.

 **So, baby, I will wait for you**

 **'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

 **Don't tell me I ran out of time**

 **If it takes the rest of my life**

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

 **If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

 **I really need you in my life**

 **No matter what I have to do**

 **I'll wait for you**

 _A world of grey, with crimson, filled its colors. As there stands alone, a figure with long, ebony hair flowing in the blaze of fiery flames dancing below its feet._

 **Been a long time since you called me**

 **You gotta be feeling crazy**

 **How can you walk away**

 **When everything stays the same?**

 **I just can't do it, baby**

 _One of its arm, covered in complete darkness with the colors of deep shades of pink coursing through. While its other arm with its wrist attached with a single chain. Its tattered clothing flew along the breeze. The figure turns around, as pairs of dark chocolate eyes, met the pairs of silver. A single tear slides down from the clouded silver and on its cheek. Her lips parted, as it begins to move._

 _[ **The judgment day will come, the clock ticks** ]_

 **What will it take to make you come back?**

 **Girl, I told you what it is, and it just ain't like that**

 **Why can't you look at me?**

 **You're still in love with me**

 **Don't leave me crying**

"Lushi," Happy says softly, as his paw touches the softness of her blond hair.

"Lucy," mumbled Natsu, as his lips quivers. "You got to wake up."

 **Baby, why can't we just, just start over again**

 **Get it back to the way it was?**

 **If you give me a chance, I can love you right**

 **But you're telling me it won't be enough**

 _Before she knew, she was drowning. She can't breathe, as the darkness begins to swallow her up. Her legs are bound, as same goes for her arms. She felt heavy, so heavy, that her eyelids start to drop._

 **So, baby, I will wait for you**

 **'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

 **Don't tell me I ran out of time**

 **If it takes the rest of my life**

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

 **If you think I'm fine it just ain't true**

 **I really need you in my life**

 **No matter what I have to do**

 **I'll wait for you**

"Happy and I are waiting so," His voice is heavily layered forlorn. "You better wake up." A single tear slides down, from his unseen eyes. "So then, we can do another job together."

"Aye", Happy agreed, as he tries to smile.

"And this time, Happy and I," He clenches her hand tighter. " Will protect you." As then the warmth of a dragon's tears falling onto the icy hands of the beauty.

 **So why does your pride make you run and hide?**

 **Are you that afraid of me?**

 **But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside**

 **That is not how you want it to be**

 _Within the midst, the once sleepy eyes slowly open. As a gentle warmth coursing through her right hand. As her lips parted and mumbled a single word, " Natsu..?"_

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

 **Oh**

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

 **If it's the last thing I do**

Then, a reaction. A sudden reaction, that made Natsu's eyes widen. A response, as the cold, pale hands tighten her grip on the dragon's warmth.

"Lucy!?" The dragon roars with anticipation.

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

 **'Cause I don't know what else I can do**

" _-of me." She sings, "Don't make me repeat myself." Her eyes then glow in silver, as it snaps opens. "I say get off of me!"_

 _And with those words, the darkness that once clings onto her, disperse away from her. Yet, the voice still lingers._

 _[ **You can't escape** ]_

 **Don't tell me I ran out of time**

 **If it takes the rest of my life**

 _She pulled herself together, and with her feet onto the darkness. Her eyes then linger to a light in the distance. A warmth light that she craves. And so she walks._

 **Baby, I will wait for you**

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu kept chanting her name.

And within the chant, came along with a bang as his eyes snapped towards the direction.

"What's wrong?!" The silver-haired beauty yelled with concern engulfed her words.

"Her," Natsu begins, "Her hand moved!"

 **If you think I find it just ain't true**

 **I really need you in my life**

 _[ **You can't run** ]_

 _She walks._

 _[ **You can't hide** ]_

 _She walks_

 _[ **The judgment day will come** ]_

 _She walks_

 _[ **You will repent your sin** ]_

 _She walks_

 _[ **Everything came for a price, and you must hold the end of your bargain** ]_

 _She stops._

 _With a single candle burning with its passionate flames lays before her. She bends her knees as both of her hands reached out to the single candle._

 _" I know"_

 _She smiled, as her hands wrapped around the candle._

 _" But everything is worth it."_

 **No matter what I have to do**

"Does that mean she'll wake up?" Levy asked as she stands around the sleeping beauty.

"If there is a reaction, that means she must awaken soon," the silver beauty smiled, as she too stands around the sleeping beauty.

Everyone within the guild begins to crowd around the sleeping beauty, patiently waiting.

As for Natsu, he kept his warmth around the hand and called out her name once more. "Lucy! Open your eyes! We're all waiting for you! Lucy!" Hoping for a response.

And, it did.

 **I'll wait for you**

"Nat...su?" A gentle voice travels to everyone's ears.

Tears begin to drip down onto the dragon's face, as his lips quiver into a single word "Lu..cy.."

The awaken beauty smiles. "Sorry for worrying you," She continues, "And, I'm back."

The dragon boy closed his lips, and his lips curled upwards. Revealing his abnormal canine teeth. As water continues to drip down.

"Welcome back, Luce!"

Darkness soon devours the sun, yet even in the midst of darkness, there shine several gems with brilliance in the sky. A guidance, some will say for the lost, wandering soul.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As A Single Candle Still Holds Its Passionate Flames, As Laughter Blooms Within The Halls, For Treasure Promise They Kept.**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I am dedicating this chapter to my reviewers that mostly give me the support of continuing typing. Those reviewers are:

Takeagamble27

Mermaidnerd456

Fandomania2000

FlameDragonHime

Manga-chan2

Guest

Without their review, this chapter would have taken a while to be posted. But because of their kind words, I have mostly devoted my time to write. And so, thank you so much for your support. Not only that, but I also wanted to thank those peeps that took their time to favorite, read, and follow my story. Knowing that so many people are actually liking this story, brought tears to my eyes. I have never been so happy before. Thank you so much! I love you all~! And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: As A Single Candle Still Holds Its Passionate Flames, As Laughter Blooms Within The Halls, For Treasure Promise They Kept.**

His radiance smile is what kept her going. Through the darkness day, and the darkness night, she always engraves the smile into her mind and soul. For she fears she might **forget**.

Her chocolate eyes blink three times before she pulled herself upwards, from her white coffin. In her sitting position, she eyes the dragon that is in the brink of tears. Her right bandaged arms lifted away from her, as the rough, white cloth comes in contact with wet, heat warmth of the dragon's skin. Her icy touch, melted into his warmth. Her thumb brush against his cheeks, wiping off the trails of water that hasn't yet vaporize from his heat. Her soothing touch calms the agony that raises from the depth of his trembling heart.

"Lushi!" cries Happy breaking the first silent within the room, crashing into Lucy's chest. Her touch, left away from his warmth and gently stroke the blue feline's head, while her left wrapped around like a blanket on his body. As then her chocolate eyes melted away from the dragon's eyes, she looked at her other fellow members, seeking an answer to her question.

"How long, have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours." Replied the silver beauty standing beside Natsu from his right, taking a step forward.

"Ten hours, huh," Lucy repeated softly, sinking in the information. "Ten hours."

"Lucy, my dear." said a voice brimming with passion and comfortableness that brought Lucy's attention to her lovable Master- Makarov Dreyar.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" He continues, standing in front, making him more visible to her eye. She looked at his feature. The whiteness of his hair being trimmed by the sides, perfected by the baldness of his head in the middle. His orange stripped attired, drenched over his small body. The more she looked at him, the more she would describe him as the color 'white.'

She smiled as a response. An unknown smile that appears on her face, that no one can comprehend. "Maybe later. For now I," she pauses before she continues. Her eyes lowered, as her iris dilated. She then looked up again, "I'm thirsty."

* * *

Location: Somewhere Within Magnolia Town

As the moon rises, the lonely knight walks in the endless skies with gems and pearls shining on him. The water ripples in soft waves, as a single green leaves hits its surface. His covered eyes looked towards the sky. Each star glows with brilliance.

He sighs, as his eyes travel downwards and met a familiar structure before him in the distance.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild-Infirmary Room, Magnolia Town

Red. The color is what she would describe him. A passionate flame burning beside her right side. As he is the only one that stands within the room beside her.

The spiky, salmon hair and the scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. She eyed him curiously, as his hair droops over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She calls out to him. But there's no answer. All his response was his right hand balled into a tight fist. "Nat-"

"Sorry." Was his next words before he stopped. His voice is layered with heavy guilt and frustration. Her mind flicked by his words and tone.

"It's not your fault." She continues as she tries to ease and break the layered cage that builds inside of him. "These injuries aren't-"

He lifted his head, as his eyes finally met hers. His eyes are clouded by a layer of heavy mist. The shine that she loved that his brimming with hope and determination-gone. The dragon that she loved, is vanishing before her eyes.

He turned his head to the left, averting her eyes once more, and mumbled, "Sorry."

She can feel her heart shattered but such simple words that people use every single day. The word 'sorry', sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry-

* * *

 _"Sorry," His words are shattering to hear. The word 'sorry', flowing through his lips, is coated with guilt and melancholy._

 _The scarf blows within the fiery wind, as his salmon hair dances along. And before the eyes knew it, the figure is gradually becoming smaller and smaller, as the flame itself devours its master._

 _"NATSU!"_

* * *

First Second Third…..

Before Natsu knew, his left cheek came in contact with the same sensation of something rough while his right cheek came in contact with a icy touch, and forced him to turn forward again. And the moment he did, the scent of salt, mixed with strawberry and vanilla came rushing into his nostrils.

"Pl..eas.e" Her voice trembles, as her blond hair droops over her eyes, but it did not shield her tears. "Please… don't s..ay so..rr..y. anymore..."

Natsu felt something bubbling inside of him, as he felt his heart being gripped tightly. He doesn't know what the feeling is, but he does know one thing. He hates seeing her like this.

And so, he moved.

As then Lucy felt something on her forehead. Her blonde hair now mixed with pink covered her sight. As his right arm then rested on top of her hair on the soft blonde.

As then another water seeps out under from her hair, as the moon shines through the glass window, and towards the two figures within the dark room exchanging a peaceful silence.

* * *

Location: Celestial World

A single drop of warmth falls off Aquarius' cheeks. Her fingers touch the water, as she pulls it off her face and looked at the moisture in her hand.

"Tears?"

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild-Infirmary Room, Magnolia Town

Her steady breathing, followed by the soft music of her heartbeat flows into his ears. Her crown, wrapped in purity fits well with her golden hair, dancing forward framing her face, as her body lean close to him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, almost as if it is hiding her dark soiled gazed.

"Thank you," she spoke, as her eyes then traveled upwards and met the eyes of the blazing dragon. She smiles as she continues her words, "Natsu,"

He let out his signature grin as his reply.

And once more, her legs then touched the cobblestone floor, as her black cloak flutters down from her white coffin. And perfectly became one with her womanly body.

"Let's go!" As Natsu slightly pulls her right hand, as she can only follow behind. He then guides her away from the darkness that begins to creep from behind, pulling her towards him as the single candlelight he was. And there, with his free hand, he grabs the doorknob and pushed forward. Revealing a familiar scene, as her soiled eyes engulfed by the bright stars she always loves.

Then the moment, her right leg step forward into the light, a loud cheer erupts as the door shuts behind her. Where there is only darkness within the room, and the dim light raising from the luminous pearl.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"You want it," The silver beauty parted her lips, holding a gigantic stamp on her left hand. Her words expression confusion, and even more uncertainty, as her clear, blue eyes traveled upwards and met the hollowed, soiled eyes. "Here?" She continues.

Lucy smiled at her silver beauty friend and replied. "Yes."

Pairs of blue eyes then traveled downwards, where a bandaged hand lays before her- Lucy's right hand.

"Is it not possible?" Lucy questioned, causing the blue eyes to snapped back towards Lucy's sorrowful eyes.

The silver beauty quickly shakes her head and smiled brightly at her. "No, of course not." And with that answer, the silver beauty placed the stamp above Lucy's right hand and pressed it firmly onto her cloth. And within a second, the stamp removed away from Lucy's hand and revealed a pink Fairy Tail mark on her bandaged hand.

Seeing the mark once more on her hand, she held her right arm high above her. With the lights shining, seeping through her fingers. She eyed her hand, as if it was a prized treasure, causing other members within the guild to look at her confused, before she pulls it closer to her chest, with her left, bare hand wrapped it around it. And smiled generously towards the silver beauty.

"Thank you," she spoke, as she continues the next words that were like butterflies erupting from her stomach. "Mira."

Upon hearing her name being called, Mira couldn't be helped by return the same smiled. "Your very welcome, Lucy." She continues, "And welcome to Fairy Tail!" Her radiant smile appears on her face.

Lucy blinked, as her lips curled up once more, and gripped her right hand once more. She closed her eyes, before opening once more. _I'm home._

The crowd cheered once more, behind her. And in response, she turns and found many of her loved ones smiling at her, and holding a cup of beer raising it towards the air.

She smiled once more. "Thank you, everyone."

As then, laughter and music booms within the halls of the guild. As only Lucy and Mira stand by the sidelines watching the event happening.

* * *

Location: Somewhere Within Magnolia Town

The more he walked, the more he can hear the roars of happiness emitting from his home. And the closer he gets, the more he can hear a word. No, a name as they cheer. The name 'Lucy'.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magonlia Town

"Here," said Mira, as she pushed a glass cup, filled with heavy, pinkish liquid, with a single strawberry floating on top of it, and a pink and white striped straw, with its bottom half sinking into the depths of the liquid.

Lucy eyed the cup in front of her before she looked at the barmaid, who is only just smiling brightly at her. "It's strawberry smoothie, mixed with vanilla ice cream."

Letting the words traveling to her ears, Lucy then looked down at the cup.

"It's on the house," Mira continues, "A gift for joining Fairy Tail, and besides you said you were thirsty before." But noticing how Lucy kept eyeing the cup, her tone dies in worry, "Do you not like it?"

In response, this causes the soiled eyes to snapped towards the ocean eyes. Her lips parted a bit, before sealing it back up averting the contact and looked at her cup.

"It's not that," Lucy spoke in a sorrowful tone. Her right hand then reached towards the straw, playing with it between her bandaged fingers. "It's just, been so long since I had anything sweet," and with those words, she looked up at the barmaid, and played a soft smile, before taking the straws between her lips and gently closed it.

She can feel the liquid filling up her mouth, touching her tongue and swallowing down towards her throat. One sip and she releases the straw and looked at Mira. "It's delicious."

Mira can feel something off by the word but didn't question it. For which she then leans towards Lucy, who just eyed the curious silver beauty. Grasping onto her right hand, and spoke, "We…" She begins, as her tone lowers into the darkness, "We Fairy Tail wizards….are all living under a cloud." She continues once more, as Lucy can feel the vibration of fear from her right hand, where Mira is holding. "Some wound….pain….suffering." She struggles to keep it stable. "Like me…"

She tries to continue once more, but Lucy cut her off as she placed her left hand and gently wrapped around Mira's. "I know," she replied, "And that is why in Fairy Tail, we share the same burden, of pain, wounds, suffering, love, hate, anger, and tears as one." She repeats, "As one, like a family." She then gives Mira a beautiful, genuine smile that widens her blue eyes. "Through thick and thin."

Mira couldn't say anything to the mysterious blond girl. As her blanked mind, soon appears a single question, as she begins to speak, "Have you met us before?"

Lucy releases the hold from Mira, and placed her right index finger near her lips and say the same magical words, "My lips are sealed." She continues, "However, do you think that we have met before?"

"No…," Mira replied, eyeing the unreadable blonde girl in front of her. "I don't think we have met you before," She continues causing Lucy to hold back her sadness. "But, I think **you** have met us before."

Her lips parted once more, but quickly got sealed up "Oh?" Lucy spoke, "How so?"

"Happy." She replied, as it only made Lucy arched a brow, "Happy told us that you knew Natsu is from Fairy Tail, and how a fire wouldn't hurt him. Normally, people wouldn't know that."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "But if I say that I read that from a Sorcerer Magazine, would you believe me?"

Mira was taken a step back, with Lucy's answer. For she knew that Sorcerer Magazine loved to write about Fairy Tail because of their destructive powers. Especially Natsu because of his immense power that always leads to good articles.

Mira was going to ask another question, but stopped herself, as her eyes reflect Lucy smiling at her as her eyes narrowed. As if, she knew what's going to ask next, and knew what words to counter. While Mira, herself couldn't comprehend what she is thinking. And for the first time, Mira struggles to understand a person. Especially a member of her own family.

"You're really are a mysterious girl, Lucy," Mira replied.

Lucy smiles at Mira's comments. "I may be mysterious and intriguing in your eyes, Mira. But in reality, I'm just an average girl that longs for a future. For she can be with her precious family and friends." She continues, as she eyed the pink colored smoothie, engraving the miraculous color into her mind.

"You are far from being average. But still, I do hope your future becomes a reality." Mira smiled, slightly tilting her head to the right as she expresses her words.

Lucy smiled once more. "I hope so too."

And with that, a loud slam of the doors hitting against the wall echoes within the guild. Silencing the joy and laughter.

Lucy then snapped her head towards the sound where there rest a familiar person. With its arm against one of the doors, and the other on its knees. The familiar color of orange.

"Loki?" As the sight made Lucy slip off of her stool and took a step forward towards her favorite knight, and her long best friend.

With his uneven breathing, he forces himself to lift his head. His eyes darting across the room. But quickly stops as it lays on a specific blonde haired girl- his favorite princess, and his long best friend.

"Lucy!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As The Treasure Promise They Kept, As The Night Still Continues, The Stars Whispers**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: As The Treasure Promise They Kept, As The Reunion Comes Forth, The Night Still Continues**

Tears are the droplets of many emotions. Happiness, Sadness, Anger and so many unexplained feeling that bubbles within the people's heart. Yet, the moisture that Aquarius felt on her cheeks, what does that represent?

"Aquarius," said the girl walking towards the mermaid that floats alone as she stares at her right hand. "Is there something wrong?"

Aquarius clench her right hand into a fist as her position never moved. As her head tilted upwards, and let her eyes seep in the sea of stars glistening above her.

"It's nothing."

* * *

Location: Strawberry Street- Apartment, Magnolia Town

The door creaks open, as it lets the cold air sweeping up the floor and erupts within the empty, familiar room. A hand reached out, touching the side of the wall and flicks a switch. And the moment it did, the whole space within the room that once caked with darkness disperse into nothing.

"It's the same as the previous." Loki said walking behind Lucy as she first took a step into the room" Nothing should be out of place."

Her eyes scanned the room. The familiar pink colors decorating her walls, the furniture lays within their position, and so much more as Lucy remembers. Lucy then walked towards her comfortable bed with pink covers drenched on top. Her eyes soften. "I don't think I need this anymore."

Loki cracked an awkward smile. "Lucy." As his voice is filled with uncertainty. " I have something to tell you." He then lifted his right hand, as it touches his orange hair.

Lucy then turns her head, meeting the gaze of the clouded eyes.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"How was it?" Asked the Master, sitting on the counter table with his right hand holding the cold beer, as droplets of water dripping off.

Mira sigh, "It's quite difficult to get any information out of her. But one thing for sure that I'm certain Master." She continues, as her eyes focus on the old man. "She has definitely met us before."

The Master brought the cup towards his lips, touching the icy edge. He takes another sip. His eyes narrow as he set the cup down onto the counter table next to him. "Is that so?"

* * *

Location: Strawberry Street- Apartment, Magnolia Town

Her hollow eyes widen by his words. Her hands shook slightly, but clench into a fist to prevent her emotions going wide.

"Sorry." He spoke averting his eyes. "Might take some time to be fully recovered, but other than that, I believe there's nothing else is wrong."

Lucy then let out a sigh that she didn't know she held so long. "It's not your fault for not be able to remember everything. Must be the side effects from the spell."

"Speaking of the spell, Lucy," Loki continues, "Did something strange happened?"

She hesitated before she starts to speak once more. "My past self is missing."

"Missing?!" Loki exploded with confusion and mixed with concern. "What do you mean missing?"

"Just like what it means." Lucy snapped before she took another deep breath. "The moment I came into this timeline, I couldn't find my other self. I only found her keys. Which to my surprise that I can still use it."

Loki balled his hands into a fist and tries to calm down. "Did **he** trick us?" As his voice is low with a menacing tone.

"No," Lucy replied. " **He** 's not the type to do that," She continues as she placed her right hand under her chin. " **He** may be the Supreme God, but I highly doubt he loves to play such indecent tricks."

Loki's wrath then dies down a bit, as his hand runs through his hair. "Then what?"

"That is the answer we don't know." She continues, as her eyes traveled to Loki. "But for now, we have an issue we need to take care of."

Loki arched a brow. "That is?"

Lucy smiled sweetly at her Knight. "How long do you plan to stay in the Human World?"

With the words flowing out of her lips, Loki's eye widens in shock.

"You don't mean-"

The corners of her lips curled upwards. "It's time for the once sorrowful star return to the heavenly sky. Don't you think?"

* * *

Location: Celestial World

"Aquarius," Said the Celestial King. " Who did you made a contract with?"

"Huh? That would be the annoying brat." Aquarius replied as she crosses her arms. "Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of my previous owner, Layla Heartfilia, the ancestor of Anna Heartfilia."

Her eyes then looked onto the Celestial King's. "Why do you ask?"

The Celestial King then averted his eyes and looked up into the sea of stars above him. "The Stars are trembling."

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

The sound of the water rushing, echoing throughout the area Loki and Lucy are in. They continue to walk along the stone path, as then they came across a familiar gravestone that Loki deeply remembers. The gravestone of his previous owner- Karen Lilica.

"Hey there, Karen." Said Loki, bearing a sad expression on his face. "Long time no see huh."

"Hello there, Karen," Lucy replied, as she slightly bowed. "I didn't quite introduce myself the last time I was here." She then places her left hand on her chest. "The name is Lucy."

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"She is one mysterious girl with a lot of secrets," Mira added

"Natsu, this brat really brought in an interesting fellow this time." The Master spoke as he took another sip.

"Agreed," Mira added again, as her eye then caught the sight of the strawberry smoothie that still rests on the counter. _She must really hate the drink._

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

"So," Loki begins, "How do you expect to let me return back into the Celestial World?"

"Easy." Lucy's lips curled up once more. "I'll just force it open like last time. And change that idiot's rule, one last time."

Loki almost fell by Lucy's words, but regained his balanced, as he slightly chuckles. "You really haven't changed at all."

"And I don't ever plan too." She then held out her right hand towards Loki. "You ready?"

Loki looked at the princess' hand and reached out. "As ready as I'll ever be."

But before Loki's hand fully grasp onto Lucy's hand, a surge of immense magic coursing through, causing them both to stop abruptly. And when they did, the water that was supposed to go down suddenly pulls into the heavenly sky, with the stars moving in a circular motion.

"Wha-?!"

And before Lucy knew, at that moment, her eyes were engulfed by huge, linear blast with the colors of blue coming straight at her.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

The Master that was once sipping his cup, came to a stop. As his eyes then snapped towards the entrance door. His eyes narrowed.

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

"Lucy!" Loki shouted in terror, as his eyes saw the colors of crimson dripping from Lucy's side, as the trails of crimson splatters across the stone path, along with her bandaged right arm laying on the stone, cold ground.

Lucy's left hand then quickly clench onto her shoulders. Her unsteady breathing escape from her lips. While Loki snapped his head towards the right. His eyes glared daggers towards one of his supreme ruler- The Celestial King.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki barked in anger. "Explain this immediately! Celestial King!"

Yet, the Celestial King did not reply as both of his hands grasp tightly on the handle of his long-sword, taking a stance.

"Celestial King!" Loki shouted once more, desperately wanted some answers. But through his voice, there wasn't a single response.

"Draw your blade," As his voice echoes proudly within the area, brimming with confidence and intense magic exposing through his body. " **Fallen**."

Lucy gritted her teeth, as her eyes glares towards the mighty celestial being. While Loki, unable to comprehend the situation, especially the Celestial King's action, only created more confusion within his mind. _What is going on?!_

* * *

Location: Η άβυσσος

A shadow chuckles within the darkness, as its voice whispers calmly with amusement.

" **Με ψυχαγωγήστε περισσότερο, Lucy. Για τη διασκέδαση έχει μόλις αρχίσει**."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As The Night Still Continues, As Blood Are Spilled, She Raised Her Fist Into The Heavenly Sky**

 **Author's Note** : Hey peeps! Just want to inform you all the reason I posted another chapter when it should have been posted next week. I am going on a camping trip with my fellow classmate. So as a result, I may not be able to update the next chapter next week, due to that I usually work on it during the weekdays and edit on the weekends. Yet, because of that issue, I posted another chapter, for which I am super hyped for the next chapter! The next chapter might take a while, as it is mostly focusing the fight between the Celestial King and Lucy. And a heads up, after the next chapter (Chapter Ten) it will be back into rewriting the Fairy Tail original story. Since I feel like I already have given quite the attention and information about Lucy herself. In addition, the language that I written is not translated in English for you peeps, is on purpose. Of course, another heads up. Since in this section mentioned about Loki unable to remember all the memories, there will be some flashback coming along, especially when Loki comes into play within the story. The memories will not be in order. So I would like you guys to take your time to figure out the dreadful future that he and Lucy had experienced. Because it's more fun this way! (^.^). Also, I want to give a shout out to one of my reviewer: **gabrielyalejandra,rengellopez**. For giving me an very touching and heartwarming feedback, as well as few others reviewers that I had mentioned before! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you all will anticipate the next chapter! Stay tune! (Oh, and sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be longer! I pinky promise!)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: As The Night Still Continues, As Blood Are Spilled, She Raised Her Fist Into The Heavenly Sky**

Droplets of water start to form on her forehead, as her iris is dilating. Her breathing is unstable, but even so, she held her place. Her left hand holding her shoulder, as she feels the warmth of the blood by the touch.

She bares her teeth.

As then the Celestial King tightens his grip on the handle, and lowers his blade and immediately slash it upwards. And the moment he did, an immensely powerful vertical linear blast came straight towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Shouted Loki, in desperation alerting her the danger.

However, because of the smell of blood pervading into her nostrils, her legs won't budge, as if the soil beneath is eating her legs away.

"Lucy!"

And before she knew, her vision was engulfed by a bright sapphire, with jewels radiating inside.

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

The ground cries, causing the guild room to be silent by the sound as everyone tumbles to the ground.

"What was that?!" shocked Natsu as he rubs his head from the fall he has, being unable to stabilize the balance.

"Ow, that hurts!" cries out the woman wearing only a bikini attire, as she also rubs her head. Yet her attitude immediately changed, when she sees her precious wine barrel was on the floor, spilling the liquid onto the cobblestone. "My wine!" she exclaims as her hands were placed on her hair, in shock.

"That was some tumor." spoke one of the guild members, rubbing his head.

Mira on the other side, placed her right hand on the wooden counter as she pulls herself upwards, as she met her Master soaking wet from the beer cup that for some unknown reason landed on his head, with the liquid dripping down on his head.

"Are you alright, Master?" Mira questioned.

However, the Master sits still on top of the counter unable to hear the voices that are calling out to him as he lost in thought. _What is this magic?_

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

The sound of coughing resonates along within the blast. Crimson liquid seeps out from the corners of her lips, as her body was smashed against a broken tree. She continues to cough, follow by splatters of blood tainted the mother earth.

Her right eyes closed tightly shut, as her left eye opens as she can see the crumbled trees leaves before her tracks. And what stands before her, is the Celestial King, holding the handle staring down at her.

"Y!"

Someone shouts in the distance, as her vision begins to sway heavily, as a silhouette is running straight at her.

"Cy!"

The person calls out again, as her ears can slowly make out the words, and her vision slowly becomes a bit clearer. The color orange.

"Lucy!"

"Lo...ki." She mumbles beneath her unstable breath. With her knight in sight, she pushed herself back, as it crashes onto the crumbled tree and push herself upwards and use her weakly knees as the force.

"Lucy!" As he shouts once more, as the princess fell forward catching her in his embrace. His right-hand touches her face, moving away from the strands of golden hair with the tips tainted in crimson. He gritted his teeth and shot a glare at the Celestial King. "Why are you doing this?!"

His lips are sealed. As he brought the sword close to his face, taking a stance as his feet dig deep into the soil. "Move out of the way, Old Friend." He spoke, with no answers. "Or have you fallen into the darkness as well?"

Loki opened his mouth, and wanted to speak but was cut off by a feminine, meekly voice. "Lok..i, move"

His eyes then turn back to the injured princess. "But he has no-"

"Move!" said Lucy with all her might pushing the Knight off his grasp, as another blast of linear came rushing towards her.

Seeing the light, she bite her lower lips as she embraces the light once more. Causing her to scream in pain, as she flew in the air and tumbles down onto the ground.

Seeing the sight, Loki quickly rush to her aid. She coughs, follows by another spill of blood onto the soil.

The Celestial King held his sword high above his head, gripping the held both of his hand. Seeing the sight, Loki stood in front of Lucy with his arms opened wide, protecting his precious princess.

Lucy struggles to open her eyes, as she can see her Knight standing in the way of his Supreme Ruler.

"Move, Old Friend." Spoke the Celestial King. "Even if you were once standing the side of the heavenly stars, I will not show mercy."

Loki stands firm, as he never once budges his spot. " I would rather perish than you continue harming her!"

"L..o..ki.." She speaks, as she can feel her throat in pain, and dry.

The Celestial King gripped his handle, firm as he spoke. "Then so be it!" And with those words, the Celestial King brought down his sword, as it releases a bright blue, linear blast.

Lucy's eyes widen, as she uses her voice to call out her dearest friend, "Loki!"

And with Loki turned and smiled cheekily to his princess, as his lips move. As she tries to crawl towards him, with her left hand reaching out.

And with that, the light devours the fallen star. Blinding her sight. And when she comes to, only the specks of stars trailing upwards towards the sky remains. Her Knight was lost once more.

While Lucy's shoulders shook, as she let out a grueling scream, as Loki's words resonate in her mind. [ _See ya, Lucy_ ]

* * *

Location: Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

Natsu's ears twitched slightly, as he snaps his head to the direction where he thought he hears a familiar voice. "Lucy?"

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

Tears tainted with dirt and slightly colored crimson drips down from her cheeks. Her left hand balled into a single fist in anger. "How.. could you?!" Her eyes then shot up towards the Celestial King. "Isn't he your friend?!"

"It pains my heart to do this to my Old Friend, but-"

"Pain?!" Lucy screams, ignoring the burning of her throat. "What do you understand pain?!" She slams her fist down onto the mother earth. While the Celestial King was slightly taken back by her remarks, but conceal it well.

She pushes herself up from the ground, as blood and tears leave her body, as the black cape flows within the wind. " The pain of not be able to hear them anymore is the most painful one of them all. As they only become fragments of your memories, do you know what that feels like?! Tell me, Celestial King?!"

Her heart is crumbling, "You can hurt me, kill me, torture me!" As her head leans back, as then came right back down as her chocolate eyes melt away into pure silver, as the tears turn black. "But touching my family is your death wish!"

And with her finished words, her right shoulder that lost her right arm begins to seep out a black substance like magic as it stretches towards the Celestial King. The Celestial King brought the sword close to his face, embracing the attack. However what he didn't expect is the black substance magic brush against his skin, as it continues to stretch further behind him.

"What?!" Startled the Celestial King, as he looked behind. Only to see the black substance like magic grabbed Lucy's lost arm and quickly return to her side, reattaching her arm to her right shoulder.

The Celestial King brought the sword close to his face, being on guard with the sudden change of aura in Lucy.

With her right arm back, Lucy opened and closed her hand, as then she lastly clenches it tight into a ball, as tips of her golden hair changed to black and slowly eating her gold away.

The Celestial King narrowed his eyes. "Seems like you have finally draw your blade, Fallen."

Her silver eyes glare at the Celestial King with immense bloodlust, as her magic increases, the wildlife near her begins to wither and crumble even more. And before the Celestial King can react, a felt an immense force punching in his face, as the force pushes him back as his feet drag within the soil.

* * *

Location: Somewhere in a Forest

"What a...sorrowful sky that is." said a boy with short dark hair wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, and a small pendant around his neck. He lays along against the golden grass with his head resting on his head, as he looks up at the night sky, with his hair covering his eyes.

As he was peacefully staring, he immediately sat up from his seat. "This magic", As he then snapped his eyes dark, hollow eyes towards the right where there rest a sea of water. "Ankhseram…?!" He continues, "But something is off."

* * *

Location: Waterfall- Karen Lilica Grave, Near Magnolia Town

She bawled her right hand into a fist and smashed it against the Celestial King's face, causing him to scattered backward a bit. However, she wasn't done. Her blood is boiling as she can't quell down her wrath. The moment her feet touches the ground, she immediately went back up towards the sky, and without a moment of a single break for the Celestial King to react, she uses her right leg and kicks his face, as then follows by a repeatedly punches.

However, her fifth punch came into a halt, as her eyes saw the blade of his sword

slashing upwards towards her. She quickly leans her body backward as she fell back down to the ground, landing on her feet.

While the Celestial King lifted up his sword and plunge it into the ground, catching his breath. While she can feel the slightest pain coming from her left cheek as it split opened, almost towards her eye. Her breathing is not as stable as the Celestial King's, but she knew she can manage.

"Don't feel, don't think." As her silver eyes locked only onto the enemy. While the plants around her start to lose their colors, as her wounded cheek begins to heal. And with that, she propels herself towards the Celestial King once more raising her fist.

However, the Celestial King was prepared for her attack, as she brought the blade up in the sky once more, and slash it down in front of her. Lucy unable to react during the air was slammed back down onto the ground, as it left several cracked lines. But even so, she didn't scream. She held deep down in her throat.

Her eyes, looked up at the night sky, as she sees one-star burning passionately above her, as then quickly dims. Her eyes glow. _Discard them. I don't need the colors, I don't need to feel anything, I don't need to think about anything._ And with those thoughts, the colors within Lucy's eyes vanished into gloomy grey, as she shut away her pain, sorrow, frustration, as her mind is clear as the bright sky she knew. But even so, darkness begins to devour her heart and soul and whispers into her ears.

[ **Kill Him** ]

The word 'kill', was like a magical spell to her ears. As her lips parted and utter the word, "Kill".

Her right-hand touches the ground, as she pulls herself together, giving her the firm stand. Yet she held her head low, as dark aura forwards around her. She mumbles,

" **Είμαι το κόκαλο του σπαθί μου. Ο χάλυβας είναι το σώμα μου και η φωτιά είναι το αίμα μου. "Άγνωστο στον θάνατο, ούτε γνωστό στη ζωή. Καθώς έχω λουσμένη στο πορφυρό αίμα, κλέβοντας τη ζωή με την προδοτική λεπίδα μου. Διότι δεν θέλω εγώ ούτε να κλαίνε, καθώς το όνομά μου ακούγεται στον κόσμο. Επειδή είμαι ο Δάσκαλος της Άβυσσας, Θανάτος!** "

[ _I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. Unknown to death nor known to life. As I have bathed in crimson blood, stealing the life with my treacherous blade. For I will not yield nor cry, as my name resound the world. For I am the Ruler of the Abyss, Thanatos!]_

And within those chants, black mist covers her body, as her capes flutter beneath. While the Celestial King can only watch and be on guard as he can sense the magic coming from her as increased dramatically than ever before.

As just as the smoke surrounded her, a giant pinkish black claw came rushing towards him, as it firmly grips on his face. And before he knew, his strength was draining, more precisely his magic.

He held his handle and slash upwards at the claw, as the claw itself quickly retreated before cutting cut in half. As within the mist, pure of silver eyes glows within the darkness, as the Celestial King unsteady breathing is heard.

" **My** ," said a voice that resonates within the area. It was seductively sweet but appalled the Celestial King's ears. " **Never knew the King can make such a dreadful face**."

And with those words, a black heeled shoe came out of the mist, followed by the sound of chains the moment the shoe hits the floor. As then follows by an ebony long hair coming out and pairs large blacken wings with the edges in crimson. As her attire was a simple blackish red coat draping over her body, along with several chains swirling around her. Her right arm was replaced by a giant claw.

"You!" The Celestial King growls. "So this is the true form of a Fallen."

The Fallen slightly chuckles, " **Not quite. This is only the first form, King** " And before long, her face closer towards the Celestial King as claws were balled into a fist and smash it directly at his face once more, as he was greatly pushed back by the immense force. Where then the fight came back across where the waterfall was once again.

With her wings, she soars through the sky meeting the Celestial King, splashed onto the water. The Celestial King stood up from his ground and begins to levitate and soar vertically into the sky. While the Fallen's eyes narrowed before her wings flapped once more and chased after her prey.

The Celestial King kept soaring higher and higher into the sky, above the range of the clouds is where he came into a halt. He looked back down, where only the sea of clouds blocked the ground.

" **Looking for me?** "

The Celestial King was startled at first, as he didn't expect the Fallen to catch up and standing right behind him.

"Rumors about the Fallen's power is imperceptible. I guess that is true." He states as he turns his body and fully looked at the Fallen before him. He then aims the sword at her.

" **My, the King is worried?** " The Fallen spoke, she chuckled slightly. " **Figures, after all, Fallen is an enemy to the Heavenly World**." Her eyes narrowed, " **But that does not mean you can harm one of my family, King!** " She gritted her teeth, as she spoke the words like venom.

"You are an enemy. A destroyer of all. With your existence, there won't be peace." The Celestial King speaks. "It is my duty to protect and slay all evil bearings that will harm the Heavenly sky."

 **Nightcore- You don't know**

" **Duty?** " The Fallen speaks as both of her hands balled into a fist. " **You killed Loki. And you say that is your duty, your way to protect?!** "

 **I know you've got the best intentions**

 **Just trying to find the right words to say**

Before the Celestial King counter back, the Fallen disappears in front of his eyes. And the next thing he knew, a punch smashed against his face as he begins to fall.

" **Just because I am a Fallen, you harm my friends?!** "

 **Promise I've already learned my lesson**

 **But right now, I wanna be not okay**

The Fallen repeatedly hits the Celestial King as she continues to speak. " **Just because I am a Fallen, you killed Loki?!** "

 **I'm so tired, sitting here waiting**

 **If I hear one more "Just be patient"**

 **It's always gonna stay the same**

" **Just because I am a Fallen, you made me lose one of my friends?!** " She screams in mixed of sorrows and agony. " **Just because I am a Fallen?!** "

 **So let me just give up**

 **So let me just let go**

The Celestial King opens his mouth, causing the Fallen to stop her attacks. "Just because you are a Fallen, that I don't show mercy!" He continues. "You are no human! Your very existence will bring the destruction of everyone-no the entire world!"

 **If this isn't good for me**

 **Well, I don't wanna know**

"You are the destroyer of all- and that's what it meant to be a Fallen!"

 **Let me just stop trying**

 **Let me just stop fighting**

 **I don't want your good advice**

 **Or reasons why I'm alright**

"And that is why-"

 **You don't know what it's like**

 **You don't know what it's like**

His words were then cut short by a punch in the face. " **I don't care who I am!** "

 **Can't stop these feet from sinking**

 **And it's starting to show on me**

She punched again. " **Whether I am a bug, a human, a spirit, or even a Fallen or a Demon. I don't give it a damn at all!** "

 **You're staring while I'm blinking**

 **But just don't tell me what you see**

" **Whether I am a bad guy or a good guy. I don't give it damn either! I devoted my life, my entire existence to my friends! My flesh, my bones, my blood… I don't need any of it!** "

 **I'm so over all this bad luck**

 **Hearing one more "Keep your head up"**

 **Is it ever gonna change?**

" **As long I can see my friends, my family, I am fine of who I become!** " She punches again.

 **You don't know what it's like**

" **And that is why you don't know what it's like!** " She punches again, " **To feel the pain, the suffering, the agony, the torture to see your loved ones became a fragment of memories!** "

 **You don't know what it's like**

The Celestial King's eyes widen as clear tears embracing with warmth hitting his cheeks.

" **You don't even understand! What length I have to go through, just to see them again.. To see everyone once more!** "

 _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Levy, Mira, Juvia, Elfman, Master, and Everyone else._ The Fallen recalls the names of her former friends and family.

 **You don't know what it's like**

And before the Celestial King knew, the splash of water hits him and the Fallen like the rain has come forth. He can move, as he can feel the punch soften. But, he can only stare. At the broken soul of the Fallen, crying before him.

 **You don't know what it's like**

" **You don't know what it's like, to lose someone… that you care for, that you love deeply in your heart and mind, to only become a distance memory.** "

And then, before long, the dark aura around the Fallen disperse as there only rest a girl named Lucy, with her chocolate eyes and golden hair. As her eyes became heavy and fell sideways, off of the Celestial King.

And just then, a bright golden light caught Lucy from her fall, as a single tear drips down from her cheeks.

"You really are, a reckless girl." said a golden light that soon vanished, and reveals a boy with orange hair- Loki. "Same goes to you, King."

The Celestial King sits up from his position, as drops of water flow down from his body. " Seems like Aquarius told you everything."

"She did." Loki answered, " At first I was really scared out of my wits, to see you attacking my friend like that. But when you teleported me back to the celestial world, Aquarius told me the plan you had in mind."

 _As the moment Loki opened up his eyes, as he couldn't feel a single pain, his sight came to a familiar place- The Celestial World._

 _"Wha-?!" Shocked Loki, as his eyes are bulging out._

 _"Finally your here, Loke."_

 _Upon hearing his name being called, Loki turned his head around and saw many of Lucy's celestial spirits before him._

 _"Aquarius?!"_

"And then, she told me this plan you had." Loki glared at his Supreme Ruler. "The plan to see if the prophecy is true." He continues, "The prophecy of whether Lucy would be"

The Celestial King grinned. "Don't mind that anymore. Even if she is one, her intention of wanting to protect her family seems to be the ultimate goal." He then looked at Loki. "And, sorry about that, Friend."

With the Celestial King's words, Loki's eyed widen by his words.

"I also want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Loki asked, as his arms still held the unconscious princess.

"She," The Celestial King begins, "really loves her family, doesn't she?"

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Location: Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town

Natsu is running in full speed, while Happy is flying beside him, straight to Lucy's apartment, thanks to the information that Mira has given him this morning when he was looking for Lucy. Both of them are excited to see what kind of house Lucy is living in, as well as the new mission that he picked out from the quest board back from the guild.

As they continue to run, Natsu gradually slows down and came to a halt as he can smell Lucy's scent coming from the apartment in front of him. And instead of coming through the front door, Natsu jumped to the second-floor window, where the smell strongly lingers. While Happy just flew upwards. Both of them peer inside, as they can see Lucy sleeping as pink blanket covers her body up.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, as they put have an 'evil' smirk on their faces.

Natsu trying to be as quiet as possible, as he pushes the window opened.

The window creaked opened, but before the Natsu can react, he was immediately pulled inside the room and was slammed onto the softness of the bed. As then the scent of vanilla and strawberries invaded his nostrils, as he also felt a weight on his stomach.

Natsu was stunned by how fast everything went when he couldn't even see what just happened. His eyes were shut close by the impact, by opened again as what he sees widen his eyes.

Lucy, wearing a strap, white gown sitting on top of him, with her golden hair in a complete mess. Her skin revealed with tiny bits of scars, as her upper gown is slowly falling off of her huge chest. She was in a complete mess, but she was also irresistibly stunning to look at.

But what caught Natsu off guard wasn't her appearance, but her eyes. Shining in pure silver staring at him, as he couldn't help but mesmerized by the color. She lightly let out a sigh through her lips, as then she gradually starts to lean forward.

"Lu-"

His words were cut short, as Lucy's face was only an inch off of his. As he can feel the hot breath coming from her, tickling his lips. And so, she leans closing in on him, as she softly whispers.

" **I'm hungry** "

* * *

 **Next Chapter: As She Raises Her Fist Into The Heavenly Sky, As There Lays A Celestial Spirit, Words Are Being Convey.**


	11. Author's Note

Hey, Guys! This is Derby. I am just here giving you an update about the current situation that I am in. Especially since I have not been updating the stories so far and I believe that you guys have the right to know. If you guys don't want to read this, just skip to the end which contains information of what am I going to do next or steps I'm going to take.

To begin, my dearest friend has sadly passed away. I'm, very devastated by the news and have not been progressed really well. I feel like I have been living in a dreadful nightmare. Not only that, apparently I have developed Tachycardia, that even messes up even more of my life and school life. I did also suffer from depression as well. Life was hard on me. But I did get better as time goes on, slowly. But my depression and my tachycardia did not. I have thoughts of negatively most of the time, and due to school stress, it worsen my tachycardia.

Not only that, I felt like pieces of me is slowly crumbling. And before I knew I was in hospital for couple of weeks. And turns out I collapsed. And ever since that day, I felt truly empty and missed my dear friend, and my family was hurting. I don't know what to do at first. And that's when I remember the Fanfiction site. The Fanfiction website was first recommended by dearest friend, and she believes that it's like a first step for me to take interest and let people read my stories. She was also the one that give me the encouragement to write and the inspiration to write them. And when I lost her, I lost my interest to continue to write and uploading the stories.

So, overall I made a choice and I want you guys to either agree or disagree about it. I will not continue writing the current story that I have so far [The Magic Within and Irreplaceable love], rather I have not the courage to do so, since its the story that she and I worked on. And I'm gonna start anew, rather its a account or a story (Probably the stories), I hope you readers can wait for a few more weeks or months till I actually recover and maybe have the courage to write and move forward.

 **Thank you all for taking your time to read and supporting the stories.**

 **I'm really grateful to you all.**

 **Till next time….**


End file.
